Horse Show
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to be with her dad and half sister on their horse farm when she discovers that she is a natural rider, could a bond be formed between her and a wild horse? Or will the fur fly? Could she fall for a handsome farm hand at the same time
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: HELLO MY AVID READERS! I know that not everyone likes horses, but I wanted to create a story that I can relate to (somewhat, I've never fallen in love or even have a guy like me!)**

**Ok I title this one 'Horse Show,' because I have a show coming up on the 23****rd****! Wish me luck!**

**I will try to use terms that we can all understand, but if I use a word you don't understand then as in a review and I will explain to the best of my ability. I love questions so if you ask, I won't be offended. I like people to know what's going on.**

**Ok here's what is going on…**

**Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks, Washington to live with her dad on his horse farm, while she's there she finds that she is a good rider and Charlie signs her up for a local horse show. She goes to the first practice for the show where she meets the top rider in the show for 6 years running, Edward Cullen. Will there be a battle of the best? Or a romance? Well read and find out! **

Chapter One—Green Broke

**(The term 'Green Broke' means they don't have much experience in something)**

BPOV

I had my eyes closed, planes always freak me out. The pilot's voice came over the speakers of the small plane, "we are now beginning our descent on Port Angles, and all passengers please fasten seatbelts and return seats to their upright positions. We hope you enjoyed the flight, have a nice day."

Sure I'd have a nice day, as soon as I get off this damned plane. I closed my eyes tighter as I felt the plane angle downwards. Minutes later the plane jostled and the brakes squealed in protest. My insides churned as we slowed to a crawl to the gate. There was a ding and one of the flight attendants spoke up, "please take care in removing your items from the over head compartments, as luggage might have sifted during flight."

I eagerly got my bag and my laptop bag and got off the plane shakily. I looked around for Charlie, "BELLA!" I heard his voice and looked around, I was tackled from behind, "Hey Kido! How was the flight?"

"Hi dad!" I said he smelled like he'd been working with horses. Did I forget to mention that he owns a horse farm? I did, well I'm telling you now, "and you know how I feel about flying," I told him.

He laughed, "Hey papa, you find'er?" came a voice. I got out of Charlie's hold and turned around. Coming towards Charlie and me was my half sister Casadee (Cass-a-dE). After my mom left he met another woman and again rushed too quickly into a marriage. She died after giving birth to Casadee.

Casadee was 2 years younger than me I being 17 her being 15. She has curly dark blond hair in a pony tail and had a farmers tan were tee-shirt sleeves stopped, and she had a round face with blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a tang top with worn brown leather riding boots.

She smiled at me warmly, "Hi, you must be Isabella, I'm Casadee, but people call me Cass," she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"It's good to meet you, but call me Bella," I said shaking her hand.

Casadee smiled again, "well I see you two will get along great. Let's go," he said. I hoped he hadn't brought the cruiser. Along with owning a horse farm he was the police chief of Forks.

I walked behind Charlie and Casadee hung back with me, "Don't worry, I convinced him to take the truck instead," she whispered, "if I was in your position I wouldn't want to be seen in a police vehicle either."

I chuckled, "thanks, you guessed right. I don't really want to be seen in the cruiser," I said and I could tell that we would get along pretty well.

* * *

We pulled into a gravel driveway with a wooden arch over it saying, 'Swan's Rescue Horses,' with 'SRH' circled and in curvy letters. Casadee looked over to me from the front seat, "what do you think?" she asked.

I looked out the window and saw large beautiful pastures, with horses to the right, and cattle to the left. The driveway was long and we stopped in front of a decent sized 2 story house. It was white with sky blue trimmings. The barn was the same color scheme, "wow, it's beautiful," I said in awe.

We got out of the tuck; it was a black 2007 Dodge Ram 2500 Mega Cab with 'SRH' circled in white curvy letters with a white outline of a horse head with its ears forward. I imagined that the fuel cost a fortune.

Casadee smiled, "Hey Cass, why don't you show Bella the house while I feed the animals?" Charlie suggested.

"Kay Papa," she said and she took my bags and led me inside. The interior was simple and clean, with oak floors and a black and white tiled kitchen with aged appliances. "Kitchen, front hall," she said gesturing to the rooms. She unlaced her boots and I took my shoes off. She walked forward into the living room. The living room and dining room were connected.

It had oak floors too, as well as the dining room. The living room had a large window facing a horse pasture on one wall and a fire place on another that was flanked on both sides by book shelves with pictures of me and Casadee on each with a mixture of books and movies. Above the fire place was a plasma screen T.V. and a DVD/VCR was resting on the mantle with pictures of my mom and I guessed Casadee's mother. A brown leather sofa sat in the center of the room and end tables on either side of it with costars and lamps on them. A large area rug rested in between the sofa and fireplace.

The dining room had an oak table that seemed to never get use. The overhead fan/light, looked old but functional. The walls had pictures of me, Casadee, my mom, her mom, and some with Charlie in them, "the dining room and living room," she said, and she kept walking.

She led me up a set of stairs that was next to the front hall, "our bathroom is to the right," she indicated the open bathroom door, "my room" she pointed to a door covered in posters and pictures of horses, "Charlie's room," she indicated another door, it was plain and the door was closed. She walked forward to another closed door that was next to hers, and put her hand on the handle, "and last but not least your room," she opened the door.

The room had dark blue walls; a bed in the middle of the room had a sliver comforter and dark blue sheets. The whole upstairs had a blue/gray colored carpet, and the dresser, desk, bed frame, and bedside table were a cherry wood and varnished. "Wow," I said simply.

Casadee smiled, "I had a feeling you would like it, I helped Charlie decorate, feel lucky, he wanted to do pink," she said and made a face as she put my bags on the bed.

I chuckled, "ew pink," I commented.

"I know, ok, so that door is your closet, it has hangers already, I'll get you a pair of my old boots and show you around outside, and if you don't want to get those dirty I think you should change into jeans and a tee-shirt," she said leaving the room.

I smiled to myself, I was glad I had made this decision. I really liked Casadee, Charlie, the whole place was awesome. I took Casadee's advice changing into jeans and tee-shirt. I put the rest of my stuff in the closet and when I looked through the dresser I found a bunch of jeans and shirts. I set up my laptop and found that I could easily get wireless internet.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, "come in," I called.

Casadee poked her head in and set a worn pair of boots on the floor, "I suggest long socks too, the leather can get uncomfortable," she said with another smile. This chick love to smile, or what?

"Ok," I said getting a pair from one of the drawers and pulled them on. I grabbed the boots on my way out and fallowed Casadee to the front door, where she laced up her boots and helped me with mine.

She led me out to the barn, "as you saw, we have rescue horses, I also help train horses. Charlie gives riding lessons. We sell cattle for extra money," she said as we walked into the barn, "Hey guys!" she called, there were about 10 stalls (5 on each side) that lined both sides of the barn a few feet from the entry, "to the right is the tack room, and the left is the feed room."

There was a huge stack of straw and hay next to the feed room door. I heard nickers coming from the stalls and saw that the horses had all poked their heads out. "Ok introductions, the first two here are Charlie and my horses they are both Quarter Horses, Charlie's is the light brown one, we call him Voyage. Mine is the Bay **(a dark brown)** I call him Monster, there both geldings" she said leading me down the isle. **(a gelding is a male horse that has had his 'Manhood' taken away)**

"Monster?" I asked.

She laughed, "The name came with the horse, his old owners called him Monster because he was so tall. He's about 19 hands," she said she saw my confused expression and explained, "There is 4 inches to a hand, so he's about 76 inches," she said, "that for a riding horse is HUGE," she said with a chuckle. I scratched Monster's nose as I pasted

"The next two here, the pale one on the right is a buckskin, we call him Agent, the white one on the left is an Appaloosa; we call her Angel, both girls," she walked to the next two.

One was a gray and the other was a dark brown and white, she pointed to the gray first, "that is Sugar she is an Appaloosa as well, and the other is Cocoa, she's a paint" she said.

She walked on to the next ones, they were both a creamy buttery yellow with pale manes, "this is Bert, and Barney, the are twins and are palomino geldings."

When we got to the next two stalls, one was empty and the other the horse was cowering in the back of the stall, "and that is, wild fire, she is a Quarter Horse mare, we call her Wild Fire because, we got her as an abuse victim, her old owners set fire to her often, the hair and skin have been repaired but; I think that she is too emotionally damaged to help."

I looked at Wild Fire, her eyes nearly white they were so wide; you would think that she had never seen a human a day in her life. She had pitch black fur, without a speck of white on her. She stared at Casadee and didn't move, "that's terrible, how could someone do that to such a beautiful animal?" I asked shaking my head.

Wild Fire's head jerked in my direction her ears had been back all the way, she stared at me for a minute then her ears came forward. Her head cocked to the side in confusion. Then her front foot moved towards the door, followed by the other one then the rest. She slowly moved forward, "Bella, don't move," Casadee whispered, I could hear her inching backwards away from the stall.

She was just close enough that she could reach her neck out and sniff my hand. Then she got closer; enough to sniff at my shirt. I slowly brought my hand up, she didn't move, I brought it closer to her neck. She still didn't move away, she started to sniff at my hair.

I finally was able to rest my hand on her neck, I stroked her fur lightly trying not to scare her. She brought her head around to where my hand was on her neck and moved her nose under my hand. I began to stroke her head.

"Oh…my…god…" Casadee whispered. Then I heard her run from the barn only to return with a grumbling Charlie.

"What is it Cass?" he demanded. Casadee pointed to where I was stroking Wild Fire. I looked at him to see his expression. His jaw was dropped, and his eyes were wide, "how was she…" he trailed off unable to finish.

"I don't know, I was telling her about what happened to Wild Fire, and then she said how it was sad. Then Wild Fire started to her slowly, sniffed her hand, and then her shirt and hair. Bella started to stroke at her neck, and then Wild Fire moved Bella's hand to her nose and well…" she trailed off, indicating the scene before him.

"Well, that is different, I can't even get her halter on her without a tranq dart," he said, then got a look in his eyes, "Cass, get out a saddle and bridle for Wild fire," he said.

"Aye capin'" said Casadee doing a mock solute.

"Ok Bella, slowly reach for the halter on the nail next to the door," he said, I did as I was told, "good now, slowly put the halter on her and get the lead from the same nail," he said.

"How do I get the halter on her?" I asked, I didn't have to, Wild Fire pushed at the halter with her nose slipping it on herself.

Charlie was looking like he had just seen me grow a second head, "just hook the buckle in the fourth hole, and clip the lead to the ring under her chin," he said and I did, "Ok, now open the stall door, then very slowly follow me," he said.

I did as he told me, he was the horse expert out of the two of us. Unless you count a pony ride at the county fair when I was 7 experience. Charlie walked backwards as I followed him leading Wild Fire from the left side. We walked out of the barn and went behind it into a large round pen. Casadee was sitting on the gate with a dark brown saddle and matching bridle and some pad thing.

Casadee jumped down and got the gate staying back from Wild Fire, and then once I was in she closed the gate. "Now, take the pad and set it on her back," Charlie instructed, "if she gets scared bring the pad down and rub it on her shoulder."

The pad was dark green and looked new; I took the pad from Casadee. I slowly brought it up and set it on her back one handed. "Now, take the saddle and carefully put it on the pad," he instructed. I didn't know how I would do this I would need two hands to get the saddle on. I let the lead go and Wild Fire just stood there looking at me like 'why'd you let go?' I saw Casadee and Charlie's eyes, they were wide with shock.

I took the saddle from Casadee and carefully set it on her back. Casadee came closer to tell me how to get it on. "Go to the other side and let that band and the stirrup down carefully," she instructed. I did as she instructed, "Now, take the band under her belly and bring that leather strap through that ring on the band," she said pointing to what she meant as she spoke. I did as she said and wove the long leather strap through the ring several times and pulled it tight.

Wild Fire didn't move an inch, Casadee told me how to put the bridle on her and I fallowed her instruction. Charlie came onto the round pens siding, "time for both of your first rides," he said indicating me and Wild Fire.

Oh my god!

**Long I know but like I said Plz review and tell me if it is confusing or if I should take it down or what.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Damaged, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Ok, thank you for all the reviews, I love that you take the time to tell me how I write!**

**I got the fallowing questions in a few reviews:**

"**How come Casadee and Bella never met before? Why is Bella with Charlie now? Who took care of Casadee with Charlie being the Chief of Police and taking care of the horses and cattle?...Do they have others that work there?"**

**And I will answer them in this chapter, and if I don't answer all of them completely then I give you permission to yell at me, but I beg you not to. Yelling frightens me!**

**Now Chapter 2**

**P.S. I will have a glossary at the end of the story (as suggested by a reviewer you know who you are! Thanks for the advice! :-) )**

* * *

Chapter Two—Getting Her Land Legs

My own mouth dropped, "are you insane?" I asked, "I've never ridden a horse in my life! And you expect me to just get up there? I don't know how!" I said.

"Relax Bella; I know you can do it. Put your left foot in the left stirrup and grab the reins and the horn," Casadee instructed. When I didn't move she made a look that reminded me of a puppy, "come on Bella, I know you can!" she begged.

I sighed exasperated, "fine," I said doing as she told me.

"Good now jump of the ground hard and gently throw your leg over, and put your other foot in the other stirrup. Use your arms to keep yourself up," she said.

I did and found I was actually riding a horse. Nobody leading me or anything, I was really riding! I looked over at Charlie and Casadee. Casadee was grinning hugely and Charlie's mouth was agape.

"Are you sure that you've never ridden before?" Casadee asked. I nodded, "well this is very weird, and she's never even been handled before."

I shrugged, "I don't know what I did," I said.

"HEY MR.SWAN!" I male voice that sounded like velvet. Then a boy came around the barn, he looked my age and was pale with bronze hair mostly covered by a cowboy hat, and golden eyes. He was in jeans and a white tee-shirt that made him look well muscled. He looked at Wild Fire then at me with a confused expression, "Mr. Swan, the Heifers1 are in," he said not taking his eyes off me."Uh, sir? Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"What the horse or the girl?" Casadee asked. The boy raised his eyebrow, "Ok, yes, that is Wild Fire standing still saddled, bridled, with a rider on her back. Any questions?" she said.

"Yea actually, who's the girl?" he asked coming over to stand by Charlie.

"My half sister Bella. Bella this is Edward Cullen, he helps around the farm," she said in an informal introduction.

"It's good to meet you Miss. Swan," he said tipping his hat.

I rolled my eyes, "Please call me Bella, Miss. Swan makes me sound old," I said.

He chuckled, "alright then, Bella," he said.

Another male voice called, "COME ON EDWARD! WE NEED TO TURN THE BULL OUT WITH THE HEIFERS!"

Edward sighed, "Duty calls, see yea Mr. Swan, Miss. Swan, and Bella," he said giving me a smile then ran back around the barn yelling, "COMING EMMETT!"

"That was…different," I said.

Casadee laughed, "What? You thought a farm like this ran itself? We have help, you've just met Edward, we also have his brother Emmett, and a few more. Now, back to the horse, tap her sides _lightly_ with your heels," she said going back to the gate, "and use the reins to steer, pull right for right and the left for left."

I took a deep breath, "Easy," I whispered as I tapped her ribs with my heels lightly. She started forward at a slow walk. On my own accord I tapped her sides again. Her pace quickened.

I could hear Charlie warning me to not go too fast. But I couldn't hear him, for some reason. He was right there, how could I not? My mind was zoned out, completely focused on the horse that had only let _me_ near it. I encouraged her to go faster. She seemed eager to oblige. Her gate2 changed to a smooth bouncing.

"Take it easy Bella, a trot3 is fast enough," Charlie warned.

I ignored him; part of me told me that I had to listen to him. The other part told me only one word, faster.

I encouraged Wild Fire to go faster, her trot smoothed out and I felt her stride lengthen into what I could only guess was a gallop. I felt like I was flying, that it was just me and the horse soaring in the sky.

* * *

Casadee's POV (CPOV)

I watched Bella in awe; she was a brand new rider. Yet here she was on a practically wild horse loping. Even I couldn't do that. She looked completely natural on Wild Fire. She moved her body with the horse and I could see that she wasn't listening to Charlie as he kept telling her to slow down.

"Papa, she's a natural. Are you positive she's never ridden before?" I asked.

"Yes, Renée hasn't said anything," he couldn't say anything more. He just watched Bella on Wild Fire.

Wild Fire looked like she could only be happy with her. A term from my biology class came to mind, 'Natural Selection.' I wasn't thinking of the real meaning to the word but the word itself.

I needed to get Bella's attention; she didn't know how to stop. Before I could take a breath to tell her how, Wild Fire came to a stop in front of me. "Wow, that was amazing," Bella said excitedly.

I got down off of the rail I was sitting on, "you are a natural at this. You're sure that you've never done this before?" I asked.

Bella still had a huge grin on her face, "Positive," she said.

Charlie finally got his voice back under control, "Uh…Cass help Bella take care of Wild Fire then we'll go to dinner," he said.

"I'll cook," Bella offered, Charlie gave her a look, "don't worry, I'm better then mom," she said with a chuckle.

I was really liking Bella.

* * *

BPOV

Casadee told me how to get down or as she put it, 'dismount.' Then helped me with taking off the saddle, bridle and the pad. As I followed her into the tack room to put the stuff away she asked me a question.

"Why do you think we've never met?" she asked.

I sighed and heaved the saddle onto the stand, "Renée always thought that Charlie was a bad influence on me. She thought he was irresponsible and didn't want me to visit him without her.

She hates Forks so she told him that if he ever wanted to see me to come down to Phoenix," I told her frowning at the memory of my mother.

"Why did you come then if she didn't like Charlie?" she asked.

I looked down as I took a brush she offered me and started to clean Wild Fire, "she and my step-father were killed in a drunk driver. It was a hit and run, so they don't know who it was," I said feeling tears coming. I wiped them away.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she said turning me around and hugging me. At first it felt awkward but then it felt safe and comforting, "did I bring up a sour subject?" she asked letting me out of her hold.

"No," I sighed, "I just…miss them that's all," I said turning back to brushing Wild Fire, "she seems to trust me," I noted.

Casadee scoffed, "are you crazy? She adores you," she said, "you know I have never seen a horse take so quickly to a person in all my years as working with horses," she said.

"So, who took care of you when you were little? If I'm not prying," I asked.

She smiled as I put Wild Fire back and walked with her to the house, "Well, Charlie couldn't quit his job, he needed the extra money, so he took me everywhere, except when he went on a call, of course I stayed at the police station with the only female cop, Patty.

"If he was riding, he would pack a saddle bag with things normally in a dipper bag and used one of those harness things to strap me to his back," she said as we walked into the house, "you want help with dinner? I don't know how many you've cooked for before but we have: you, me, Charlie, and two ranch hands. Edward and Emmett don't eat here so you won't have to worry about them."

Six people, I could do that. So instead of Casadee showing me, I showed her how to cook Baked Mac and Cheese **(mom's fave dish, sorry carry on!)**

She showed me where the dinner bell was and I rang it loudly. "SUPPER'S UP!" Casadee called. A few minutes later Charlie and two large men walked into the kitchen, "in the dining room," she said, "don't forget to wash up."

One of the large men rolled his eyes, "oh shut up Cass, what are you my mother?" he asked. Both of the guys were tall to the extreme, tanned skin and crow black hair. The word Indian came to mind, and I had a feeling they were from the Quileute reservation outside town. "Who's this Shorty?" he asked resting his arm on my head.

I shoved his arm off, "I am Bella Swan," I said sharply, "and you are?" I asked.

He smiled cockily, "I'm Jacob Black, and this is my pal Quil," he said indicating the other guy next to him.

"Jake! Quil! Stop messin' with my girls," Charlie said in a fake stern voice.

"Awe comes on Charlie, we're just play'n around," Jake said going into the dining room where Casadee and I had everything set up. There were six chairs and I sat by Casadee and across the table were Jake and Quil. Charlie sat at the head.

Nobody said grace and I was fine with that. Airplane food makes my stomach churn. When everyone was done, Charlie said he would do the dishes and had Jake and Quil pull me away from them and push me to the stairs. Casadee laughed and told them to back off, "don't worry about it, it's kind of a tradition for him to do the dishes. And if you try to intervene then he has these two clowns carry you off," she said jerking her thumb back at Jake and Quil.

"Hey! We heard that!" Quil called.

"I know," Casadee called back. We had reached our rooms, "well goodnight, I'll wake you in the morning ok? Just until you get used to the schedule around here," she said.

I nodded yawing, "Kay, see you in the morning," I told her.

"Bright and early," she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I changed into my night shirt and threw my other clothes in a hamper by the door. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, so here is that Glossary thing I was talking about. **

**Heifer: a female cow that has never had a baby.**

**Gate: can be a noun or a verb, I use it as a verb here, meaning how fast a horse is moving.**

**Trot: equivalent to a Jog in humans. Faster than a walk, and slower then a Gallop (gallop can also be called a Lope or Canter). Very Bouncy in certain horses (like mine but I live him anyway!)  
**

**I hope you like it so far, I'm not getting many reviews (hint…hint ;) ) so keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Damaged, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: HEY ALL **

**Guess what happened to me the other day! I was attacked by a KITTEN! Yea, I was bitten and clawed on my hand. I just got a shot for so I don't die and leave you hanging! I know you love me!**

**I just finished my horse show (HAHA! No direct relation!) I finished 1****st**** in points and won Grand Champion All Other Breeds at Halter! I also won a goat roping class and a single driving class!**

**Ok now enough of my Horsewoman Babble! On with the story!**

**Ok now I give you chapter 3! I hope you like it! **

**Oh I forgot my Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I only own copies of the books. I don't **_**own**_** them (I wish I did but such is life)**

* * *

Chapter 3-- Getting Settled in the Saddle

I felt someone shaking me, I groaned. I heard Casadee chuckle, "come on sleeping beauty, we got school," she said shaking me again. When I didn't wake up she said, "Don't make me get Jake and Quil in here to sit on you," she said.

I groaned getting up, my eyes still closed, "Happy?" I asked sleepily.

"Less unhappy," she said cheerily. How can someone be so chipper in the morning?

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"6:30 am," she said idly.

My eyes shot open, "What? 6:30? Why so early?" I asked.

"Cuz Edward gives me a ride to school and gets here at 7:30, school starts at 8:15," she said.

I groaned again falling back on the bed Forks was my personal hell on earth, "fine I'll be ready," I said.

She sat on the bed, "I'm not leaving until I see you getting ready," she said, Damn I just met her and yet she knew me so well.

I rolled off the bed, and went to my closet. I got the dark blue pleated skirt and white blouse that was the school uniform and grabbed a dark blue zip-up sweat shirt.

I went into the bathroom took a quick shower and didn't bother to blow dry my hair instead I braided it. I put the uniform on; the school logo was on the right breast pocket.

I tied the sweatshirt around my waist and put in plain sliver stud earrings and a sliver cross that had belonged to my mother. I didn't wear makeup. I sprayed myself with my perfume, Shania by Stanton. I brushed my teeth and gargled.

I went back into my room, Casadee was still sitting on my bed she was now sitting Indian style. I got a pair of ankle socks, and put on my tennis shoes. "There, I'm ready, happy now?" I asked. I was kind of irritated, getting up so early wasn't my thing.

She smiled, "Yes, sorry about the hour, I usually take an hour to get ready. I didn't know how long it took you, it is now noted. I'll start getting you up at 7:00, is that better?" she asked.

"That's ok, I'm always irritable in the morning and yes that is better," I said.

We walked down stairs to the kitchen, "what do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"That's fine I'm just having a bowl of cereal," I said going to the cabinet I found bowls in and one I found a box of cereal in. I fixed myself up while Casadee got an apple and a mug of coffee.

We both finished our breakfast and as I was washing my bowl I heard a car horn. I looked out the kitchen window, and saw a shiny silver Volvo. My brow creased, "do you know anyone with a silver Volvo?" I asked.

She smiled, "yea, Edward," she said, my eyes widened and I froze. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, "come on," she said.

She grabbed her bag and let my arm go when we got to the door. I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door. "SHOTGUN!" she called. I rolled my eyes and went to the back seat behind Casadee.

We got in and I buckled my seatbelt. Edward turned the car around and as soon as the tires hit the pavement he gunned the engine. I watched the speedometer easily hit 100. I knew my eyes were still wide. I heard him chuckle. I looked up and saw that he was looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"I think your speed frightens her," Casadee said indicating the dash board.

I saw Edward roll his eyes and he speed up. To my surprise, we made it to school in five minutes. Edward and Casadee got out and Edward came to my door opening it for me. He held out his hand for me to take, "are you going to get out or sit in my car all day?" he asked. Casadee chuckled and I took his hand. He helped me out of the car.

Casadee took my arm, "See you after school Edward!" she called to him. She pulled me to a building that I guessed was the office. She dragged me into the small office and a motherly receptionist looked up.

"Casadee Swan? What are you doing with that poor student?" she asked.

"This is my sister Isabella. She's here to get her schedule. We call her Bella," she said.

The receptionist smiled at me, "Hello Bella. Welcome to Forks," she said before she started to ruffle through a stack of papers. She turned back to me, "here you are dear, your schedule and a slip you need to have your teachers sigh, ok? Casadee will you show her around?"

Casadee grabbed my arm again, "of course Mrs. Lantz!" she said before rushing me out the door.

Once out side Casadee took my schedule from me and looked at it, "Cool we have English, Spanish, and Lunch together. You have Lunch and Biology with Edward."

I stiffened. "Is that a good thing or bad?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was nuts, "are you kidding? That is great! He's a genius! You'll ace the class with him on your side," she said as she started to drag me to a building.

I would ace the class anyway, back in Phoenix I had already taken Biology but they told me that I had to take it again. Why? Was an excellent question.

"Here's our English class." She said as she opened a door. The teacher looked up from the book he was reading, "hey Mr. Huckie! Meet Bella, my sister," she said doing a Vana White impression.

Mr. Huckie was an aging man with gray hair and a receding hair line to the extreme. He put his glasses down on his desk and got up coming over to where me and Casadee were standing. "Bella! Good to meet you!" he said taking my hand and shaking it then taking my slip and signing it.

"Nice to meet you too, sir," I said.

He laughed in a way that frightened me. He went back to his desk and said, "Ok, we have a seat open in the back."

He indicated the open seat. I nodded my thanks and went to the seat.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

EPOV

In that enclosed car I thought I would loose it. I was able to make it to school without trying to kill my bosses other daughter. Yesterday, her riding Wild Fire was unbelievable. That I wasn't expecting. Neither was what her dad had been thinking. He was signing her up for the horse show coming up.

The same one I was in, the same one that I barrowed Mr. Swans horses for. The reason I worked for him was so I could barrow his horses when the show came around.

Could she be a threat? I doubted it, it would be her first year and she wouldn't be doing much either.

No not a threat. I kept my mind on the horse practice tonight and went through the day like a normal human would if they were sleeping, until biology.

I walked in early as I always did. I sat at my table in the back. All normal, until I heard Bella outside. I tried to read her thoughts without success. I wasn't surprised. Last night I had found that her mind for me was silent.

When she walked in I found myself staring in a way other than thirst. Even in the dorky uniforms we had to wear I found her…I normally had a good vocabulary word for everything, but now I couldn't think of a word to describe her.

The teacher signed her slip and pointed her to my table. I saw her cheeks redden as she walked back to the seat next to me.

She set her bag down and took out a book immediately. I just watched her, interested in her. What was wrong with me? Was I perverted? I was 107 **(I got it right!)** and she was only 17. I must have a sick mind.

But I couldn't not look at her. She was too…again I had no word for her description. Her hair was braided and she had a sweat-shirt tied at her hips. She was wearing tennis shoes and no makeup.

She gave an exasperated sigh, "what are you staring at?" she demanded.

I felt a smile curving on my lips. "Oh, just you. You're interesting to watch," I said truthfully.

The blush returned to her cheeks, "uh…thanks? I think," she said tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. She went back to her book until the bell rang and Mrs. Scepter started to lecture on photosynthesis.

I half listened to what she was saying more interested in what Bella was doing. She was diligently taking notes and she kept making side glances at me. Each time I made it look like I was not watching her.

When class ended I was surprised that I had made it through the hour. Her scent was so strong in the car. Then the other scent caught the air. It was that preservation fluid that they use when you have an animal to dissect.

That must have been what had kept me from attacking her in the middle of class.

The rest of the day went without incident and when the final bell rang I went to my car to wait for Casadee and Bella.

I wanted to get my mind off of Bella and on to the horse show, but I couldn't get her out of my head.

And for some reason…

I didn't want to.

* * *

**Well?? I must know what you think!! How do I have Edwards's thoughts? I think I might be going too fast.**

**TELL ME! I HAVE TO KNOW!**

**Luv,**

**RWH **

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Damaged, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: Hey all! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've just started a job and I have other shit that I have to do so yea. I will give you now chapter four without hesitation! I have to be at work at 2:30 but I love you all so much I updated! (You all deserve it for being so patient!) **

**Oh, and if you have read 'Heaven or Iowa?' the sequel is up! I titled it 'In the Eyes of Wolves' I want you all to read it!**

**And review!**

* * *

Chapter Four-- Riding Right

BPOV

After school, Edward drove Casadee and me home and left to change and do his own work. Charlie came out of the barn and told us to change. Casadee pulled me upstairs and I went into my own room, pulling on a pair of jeans and an orange tang-top. I changed my socks to some longer, tube socks and met Casadee at the front door. We laced up our boots and ran to the barn. It was the second straight day without rain, I was surprised.

We got into the barn and heard Charlie talking to someone, and a horse was going nuts; neighing and grunting as it kicked and pawed **(1)** at the stall walls and floor. As we got closer to him, we saw that he was at Wild Fire's stall. "What happened?" Casadee asked.

"Nothing!" Charlie said frustrated, "she just started to go crazy!"

I walked forward to the stalls door automatically, "easy," I said softly, she immediately stopped and her head shot up and her ears went forward. She stared at me, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "That's a girl," I said going into the stall and stroking her face.

She nickered softly, and nuzzled at my face. Charlie handed me her halter, "here put this on her and I'll get the trailer hooked up," he said walking away.

I gave Casadee a confused look. "We have to get her hooves trimmed and shoed **(2)**, then we have to drop off Edward and a horse for him to use at the fairgrounds for the horse show practice," she said. I shrugged and followed her out of the barn. A few feet away the truck was now hooked to a goose neck horse trailer **(3)**. It was all black with white trimming, and the SRH logo on the neck **(4) **of the trailer.

The door was open and Edward was leading in either Bert or Barney, then there was a slam and he walked out grabbing Agent and leading her in too. There was the same slam and he walked out again. "Mr. Swan, do you want me to take Wild Fire or Bella?" he asked.

Charlie thought for a minute, "Let's try you leading her in, show Bella how to tie her up too," he said, and then added, "if you can get her in that is."

I stroked her neck and whispered, "Its ok sweets." Edward slowly came forward and I handed him the lead. Wild Fire looked at me franticly, her eyes widening and her ears going back, "its fine Fire," I said. I stroked her neck again.

Edward genteelly pulled on the lead and I walked with him on her other side. She seemed to be ok with me there. She stopped dead in her tracks at the trailers ramp. She bent her head to sniff it and she snorted. I walked forward and she hesitantly followed me. Her ears were forward listening to the sound of her hooves hitting the trailers floor. Inside the walls were white and the floor was black rubber. It had stall like things and Agent and Barney (or Bert) were in the first two. The other walls were secured to the side. Edward led her to a metal loop. He put the tie through.

"Ok, when you tie a horse, we do this." He pulled the rope tight and I watched from his right side, "you cross the tail end here, over twice and then make a loop with the part you've crossed over. Bring the tail through the loop and pull, but don't bring the whole thing through. Put the rest into the final loop and your done," he said wiping his hands on his jeans.

"And how do I get that untied?" I asked.

He smiled, "you take the tail here out of the loop and pull," he did and the knot came undone easily, he handed me the rope, "now you try," he said stepping out of my way.

I bit my lip and tried to do what he showed me, his hand caught mine while I was crossing over. I realized that his hand was like ice, but that wasn't why I gasped; I felt what can only be described as lightning where our hands were touching.

He seemed to feel this too and let my hand go, "only twice," he said after a mumbled 'sorry'.

I finished the knot and found that I had tied it correctly. If only I could remember it. He backed out of the way and moved for me to follow. I did and he closed the gate to Wild Fire's temporary stall. She nickered at me. I went over to her and kissed her nose, "you'll be fine, babe," I said to her as I walked out of the trailer.

"Hey Edward grab your saddle and one for Wild Fire," Charlie called.

"Yes sir!" Edward said disappearing into the barn. I went after him and into the tack room. Without being asked I grabbed the saddle, bridle, and pad I had used yesterday. He looked over at me and frowned, "I'm supposed to get that," he said.

I shrugged and walked out of the room, "So," I called over my shoulder.

"So, that is why I am here," he said, "to do stuff like this so you won't have to," he said.

I narrowed my eyes, "your afraid that Charlie will be angry, aren't you?" I accused.

He smiled, "is that what you think?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said rolling my eyes.

"He is my boss," Edward amended.

I laughed and followed him to the trailer, "Why am I bringing a saddle?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's just what the boss ordered," he said opening a door off to the side of the part where the horses are. He opened it and put his saddle on a rack and the pad on top of it, hanging two bridles from the horn. "Let me," he said taking the tack from me and setting it on another rack the same way he had done his.

"ARE WE READY BACK THERE?!" I heard Charlie call.

"YES, SIR!" Edward called to him. I heard the engine start. "Come on, you don't want to be left behind right?" he said jumping out of the trailer and closing the door and hooking the latch. He checked the other latch and ran to the truck and I followed on the other side of the trailer.

I opened the door and sat behind Casadee, closing my door simultaneously. "We're good!" Casadee told Charlie and we pulled away.

The trip to the 'fierier' as Casadee called him (she explained that, that was what they called someone who trims and shoes horses) was an experience. I had held Wild Fires hooves as he trimmed and nailed the shoes on. I was electrically aware of Edward watching me; part of me felt self-conscious, the other felt pleased.

"How are you able to put the nails in without hurting her?" I asked the fierier whose name was Devon.

He pulled the shoe he was about to start nailing on and indicated a dark line in her hoof. "See this? This is the line I need to be careful of; I could hurt her by accident if I get too close. The hoof is like your fingernail they can't feel from that line out," he said then he started to nail the shoe on.

We were now on our way to the fair grounds and Edward was still staring at me. I wanted to ask him what his problem was but that would alert Casadee and Charlie. Too be perfectly honest with myself, I liked his gaze.

We pulled into a parking lot like area, with 4 gravel rows and large grassy areas in-between. There was a large white fenced arena with a white announcer's booth with a black roof. The arena was dirt and had sand around the outside by the fence, grass and a large oak tree surrounded the arena. I got out, "wow," I said.

"Beautiful?" Casadee asked.

"And big," I said closing my door.

Casadee pulled me to the rear end of the trailer were Edward was waiting for me to get Wild Fire. He had led her earlier. He opened the stall door and Wild Fire had large frightened eyes. I walked in, "easy babe," I said.

Her head whipped my way and she seemed to relax. I untied her and led her out of the trailer tying her to the side of the trailer. Then going back around to get my saddle out. I thought that I might ride her around the arena before this thing started.

I got all the tack on her and got on. I felt someone touch my thigh. Casadee was holding a weirdly shaped bike helmet. She smiled, "helmet, ground rules here," she said rolling her eyes. I took the helmet from her and put it on. "It seems like all my old stuff fits you great!" she said backing off.

I turned Wild Fire and had her walk to the arena. Charlie was there waiting for Edward who came up behind me at a gallop. "Hey, are you going to join us today?" He asked.

"Give it a try Bells," Charlie suggested.

I touched Wild Fires neck, "what'd you think babe?" I asked. She turned her head and gave me a look then tried to bite my boot. "I take that as a 'yes'," I said.

Charlie smiled and Edward walked forward, he was riding Agent.

Slowly others started to arrive and join us in the arena. One girl came up to me, "hey, I'm Jessie!" she said, "beautiful horse," she said, she was riding a sorrel horse. "What's its name?" she asked. Jessie had blond hair that was in a low pony tail on her neck. I guessed her to be about 5 feet 5 inches.

"I'm Bella and her name is Wild Fire," I said.

She cocked her head as other kids were coming over to meet me. "Why'd you name her that?" she asked.

"Name who what?" asked a girl with red hair in a braid down her neck, she looked at me, "Kaitlin Uber," she said.

"Why did she name that horse Wild Fire," Jessie explained.

"I didn't, my family did, because she was abused by her old owners. They set her on fire," I explained and the group all 'awed' around me.

"Poor thing!" Jessie said as she leaned over to try to pet Wild Fire.

She got closer to the rail away from Jessie. Jessie frowned, "don't feel bad, she won't let anybody but me touch her, and I just started to ride," I told her.

"Oh, this show will be easy, you won't pose any threat then," said Kaitlin.

"STUFF IT KATILIN!" Jessie yelled after her. Then she turned back to me, "don't let her bother you, she's always a bitch."

A light colored horse and another sorrel came up beside Jessie, "Hey! I'm Mickey! Like the mouse," said the one closest to Jessie. She had dark brown hair that hung loose at her shoulders.

"I'm Shannon!" said the other girl; she had curly hair in a low pony tail. They were both tiny, thin to the max. Didn't their families feed them?

"Bella," I said. "Nice to meet you," I said with a wave to them.

Yet another girl rode up, "Hi! My name is Kelsey Smith!" she said putting two fingers to her forehead and waving them in a mock solute. Her hair was thick and wavy/ curly and hanging loose on her back. She wasn't fat but she also wasn't thin.

Then she patted her horse's neck, "and this guy is Buck, he's a appaloosa Norwegian fiord mix," she said letting her reins fall to the saddle horn.

"I'm Bella, and she's Wild Fire," I said indicating Wild Fire.

"Cool! Hey if you need any help, I would be glad to give you a hand. I've been in the show for five years so yea," she said shrugging.

A woman with white blond hair jeans and a tee-shirt waved and shouted, "ALRIGHT LETS BRING IT IN!" I followed everyone over. "Ok, we have a new comer as you have all seen, this is Bella," she indicated me. The group around me said, 'Hi Bella!' all at once. "I want to go around and introduce your selves. Bella, I'm Linda Macintyre," she said.

A girl on a short bay pony was closer to Linda so she went first, "McKenzie Knox, and Sam," she said patting her horse.

A boy went next he was on a white and brown spotted horse. His hair was short and brown, and he was chunky, "Austen Tedrow, and Beta" he said nervously.

The girl next to him was like his twin, "Cheyenne Tedrow, and Lulu," she said.

Mickey went next, "Mickey and Candy Reynolds," she said waving her hand quickly.

"Shannon Hoskins, and Buddy," said Shannon.

The girl next to her was chunky and had sun glasses on. Her blond hair was in a low pony tail, "Cassie Riegle, and Lucky," she said pointing at her horse.

"Kelsey Anne Smith and Buck," said Kelsey.

Then the adults went next. A man that looked like Kelsey but older and a bit on the heavy side went first, "I'm Doug Smith, Kelsey's dad," he said and Kelsey let out a 'love you daddy!' he rolled his eyes and continued.

"Angie and Mark Uber, Kaitlin's parents," said a woman with red hair and indicated a man with shorts and brown hair.

"Hannah Tedrow," said a rather large woman, with her brown hair in a little bun on the top of her head.

They went down the line skipping Edward, Charlie and Casadee. "Ok," said Linda when we were done with the intros, "Lets get started with Pleasure and Equitation **(5,6)**," she said.

* * *

**WOW long chapter! But any way, the Glossary is here!**

**1) Paw- normally a Noun, but here it is a verb. When a horse is **_**pawing**_** at the ground it is like when a dog digs. It presses its foot down and goes from the front to the back then lifts its foot up and repeats the action.**

**2) Shoed- this is when we get a horse 'shod' meaning that we get there hooves trimmed and shoes put on. Shoes are used to protect the hoof from damage and the horse from sore feet. Without shoes it would be like you walking on gravel barefoot. The hoof is like your finger nail.**

**3) Goose Neck Trailer- You know how a trailer can hook to a bumper? Well a goose neck trailer hooks to a ball in the bed of a pickup truck. It looks like the name says, a goose neck.**

**4) The Neck of the Trailer- the part of the trailer that is like a goose's neck. **

**5) Pleasure- in a horse show, this class goes through the 3 gates (walk, trot, and lope then you reverse and do the same thing.) The judge looks at the horse more than the rider.**

**6) Equitation- in this class it is the same as Pleasure, but the judge looks at you more than the horse.**

* * *

**Ok, this is a long Authors Note, and I apologize.**

**RxR all my works!**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: I know that I update slow, but please stick with me! Hey! How are you all! I love you all my devoted readers!**

**My parents think I have a problem, but being on here all the time is better than doing drugs or something! Right!!**

**Ok, no more ranting from the author! Hey for those of you who read 'No Air' the sequel is up! I called it 'No One Lives Forever' just because that was the song I was listening to when I got my idea for it!**

**I'm done now!**

* * *

Chapter Five-- Getting in the Groove

BPOV

"Ms. Macintyre?" I asked.

"Oh, please call me Linda," she said kindly.

"All right, um...what do we do in the Pleasure and the Equitation classes?" I asked.

She thought for a minute then called Kelsey over, "Kelsey? Would you mind riding with Bella and helping her learn how to show in each class?" she asked.

Kelsey grinned, "it would be my pleasure!" she enthused.

"Thanks," I told her shyly.

Kelsey chuckled, "don't worry about it, I do this all for fun. The number one thing to remember is to have fun. Not a lot of the showers feel that way, but here is how I feel; if you go home thinking the same of your horse as when you got to the show, then you did good. A friend told me that, and I never let it go," she started, she must like to talk.

"First, the Pleasure class goes through all the gaits, and the judge looks more at the horse then at you, so like when you lope, the foot that is farthest from the rail should be coming out first. If your horse doesn't do that, then you steer them into the rail until they switch leads," she explained. I was beginning to really like Kelsey, she was really friendly and seemed to really know what she was talking about.

"In Equitation, the Judge looks at how you ride and how you guide your horse, and how it responds to your commands. Both classes go through: walk, trot, lope, reverse, then you repeat the 3 gaits," she said. Her reins were around the saddle horn and Buck was walking right along.

"Hey, how does he know where to go?" I asked.

"He just goes forward, and I steer when necessary. When we're stopped he will just stand there," she said then she rubbed his neck on both sides and said, "You're just a wild thing aren't you!"

"TROT YOUR HORSES!" Linda called.

"Ok, kick her into a trot, sit up straight in the saddle. Keep your arms down and try not to bounce too much," she said kicking Buck into a speedy trot, she bounced, "don't follow my example!" she said laughing.

I smiled at that then encouraged Wild Fire to trot. Her stride changed. She was going as fast as Buck, but was a lot smoother.

Kelsey chuckled, "Wow, she's really smooth, I'm jealous!" she said.

I shrugged. "GOOD MICKEY! SHANNON STRAIGHT BACK! GOOD JOB BELLA!" Linda encouraged. "OK LOPE YOUR HORSES!"

I tapped Wild Fire's sides, and she moved into a lope, "Ok, nice move your hips to match her strides...good, she's on the correct lead...sit up straight and keep your arms still...good! Hold the reins like this!" she said lifting her hand for me to see. Her hand was holding both reins in her left hand and her hand was under the reins. The excess rein was on the right of her horse. Her right hand was on her knee. "Keep your heels down!" she encouraged. "Good Job, Bella! Your a natural!"

"WALK YOUR HORSES! REVERSE AND WALK!" Linda called. We repeated what we had just done then she had us line up in the center of the arena facing west. "Ok, in the show the judge might have you back all at once or individually. We're just going to do it all at once," she said.

"Use one hand and pull back then release, pull back...release," she said demonstrating on Buck, "use the command 'Back' too, it might help," she said.

"Back," I said and I pulled the reins back genteelly, Wild Fire, went backwards without any problems, I patted her neck, "Good Girl," I told her and she looked back at me and nipped at my boot.

"All right, what do y'all want to do next?" she asked.

"Barrels!" said Mickey, Shannon, Jessie, Kelsey, McKenzie, and Cassie in unison.

"Ok, then we'll get the barrels out," she said laughing then went to help Kelsey's dad, Charlie, and Mr. Uber get three white and rusty barrels from the rail. They placed them in a triangle two in front and one at the far end of the arena and I stared confused.

I looked to Kelsey, she grinned at me and walked Buck over, "do you know how to run the Barrels?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Not a clue," I said chuckling.

"It's ok, first you go to the right or the left Barrel, I go right. Then your going to go to the far side of the barrel, and around it, then you go to the second and... Oh its easier to watch, I"LL GO FIRST!" she called excitedly. We made space for her. She walked Buck over and positioned him so he was facing the right barrel. She stopped him and ran her hand over his neck, whispering to him. Then I faintly heard her say, "Show me," and made a 'HA!' Like call.

She sped for the first barrel going around it the way she told me. She kicked Buck for more speed and it was comical to see him run fast. He wasn't really a fast horse.

She rounded the second barrel and charged for the last one, she cut it close and was jostled as Buck lept forward and headed back.

"BRING HIM HOME!" shouted Mickey, Shannon, Jessie, McKenzie, and Cassie in unison.

As Kelsey pulled Buck to a stop she let out a yell like an Indian. "YES!" she said. "Ok, did you see that? You know the pattern now?" she asked as McKenzie started.

"I think so," I told her, "Can I go last so I can make sure?" I asked.

Kelsey smiled, "sure, hey do you want to hang out sometime?" she asked.

I smiled, " that would be great," I got my phone out, "what's your number?" I asked. She recited her home and her cell numbers; assuring me that she always answers her cell if she's not home. Then I gave her my cell, and the house number.

"Cool, we could go to the movies this weekend or something, how about I get my friends from school to join us? Would that be ok?" she asked.

I grinned at the thought, "Yea, that sounds great. What time?" I asked. Edward had just finished and it looked like it was my turn.

"I'll call and let you know. Alright, for this all you have to do is relax, talk to your horse, let her know what you want. I can tell she's fast, all you have to do is steer and hold on," she encouraged. "BELLA! BELLA!" she started to chant, and the whole group got into it.

I took a deep breath and walked Wild Fire over and stopped her like Kelsey did with Buck. I stroked her neck, "Its ok girl, your fine..." I said trying to convince myself more than her. I told her the pattern, "How fast can you go?" I whispered. "show me," I whispered, using Kelsey's words.

I took another breath then kicked her sides. She lunged forward throwing me backwards. Without my guidance she rounded the first barrel, then the second. She never broke her stride, as she rounded the last barrel the whole group shouted "BRING HER HOME!" I was thrown back again as she charged forward. As she came back to the rail she slid to a stop.

"WOW!" I enthused, "That was...indescribable," I said breathing hard. Wild Fire was breathing normally.

* * *

EPOV

I had seen Wild Fire when she was brought in. She had been untouchable. You couldn't have gone near that horse without having her try to break a wall down.

I was able to clock Bella's time in my head, she had ran a 13 second flat run. That wasn't official or anything but the fastest time recorded was 13.52 seconds run by Brandie Halls (2006 Las Vegas). You couldn't help but be impressed.

On the way back to the farm, Casadee gushed how fast Bella had gotten Wild Fire to go. "OMG, you have to have ridden before I know it," she said.

"I haven't even heard of that kind of thing before today," she insisted.

"What ever, and my name is Fran," she said sarcastically.

"I think she's telling the truth, Miss. Swan," I spoke up.

She looked at me like I was nuts and slumped back into her seat, _"Ok, now I'm positive that he likes her. Maybe I can help her ask him out..."_ she thought to herself.

Do I? Could I like a human? Even now her blood was calling me, singing for me. I was able to resist it because the windows were down but the call was still very strong.

I put the other horses away and took care of the other animals with Emmett. For some odd reason, all I could think about was Bella, the way she had ridden. Her eyes were what caught me the most, chocolate brown and mesmerizing. "EDDIE!"

Emmett's voice broke my thoughts, "Don't call me that," I growled at him.

"Well, it was the only way to get your attention. What the hell man?" he asked throwing a bale of hay to hard into the loft in the barn. "Its like your the living dead or something... no pun intended," he said laughing. My whole family were vampires.

"It's nothing," I said smugly.

"No man, it's not. I can tell, tell big brother what's wrong," he said in a baby voice.

I threw a bale of hay at him, which he caught easily, "I'm older then you," I told him.

"So, I'm larger in the sense of hight and weight, now spill," he commanded.

I sighed annoyed, "I don't know where to begin," I said looking down.

"The beginning helps," he said laughing.

* * *

**Hey, I know it's short but don't hate me!**

**Review and you all get vertual hugs!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS FIRST!!**

**Authors Note****: Hello Fan Fiction readers and writers!**

**Ok, I got a review here it is and if the writer is reading this then listen up!**

**The review was:**

"_Atg__ ():_

_Sweety, do some reasearch...there are NO HORSE FARMSS in __FORKS WASHINGTON.  
__Jeeze__ louise, try growing a brain, aye?_**"**

**Ok, first, I KNOW THERE AREN'T HORSE FARMS IN FORKS! **

**Remember _Sweety_ that this is fiction this is not all going to be fact but the things I say about the horses are true,and BTW, you spelled Farms wrong! Only one S! And research as well. And I thought I had bad spelling.**

**I will not tolerate reviews like this. So, if you feel like this about any of my stories then tell me in a nicer way, I am a senior in high school, and I do know what I am talking about. **

**If I get more like this, the story will be removed. My apologies to my devoted readers. But I don't tolerate insults, Flames are ok, but insulting the writer is not a good thing _Sweety._ **

**I hate to resort to this but such is life. I would have told them privately and not do this but anonymous reviews don't always work like that.**

**Thx for listening (reading)**

* * *

Chapter Six-- Courage

CaPOV (Casadee)

I got up the next day, determined to get Bella and Edward together on a date or something similar. At 7:00 I got up a cranky Bella and waited for her to get ready, the uniforms we had to wear, were so out of style. I hated to wear them in public. Bella was able to pull them off though. I wasn't surprised that she had caught Edward's attention, in truth she had caught every male on campus's attention.

She didn't look at anyone but Edward. She didn't think I watched but I did. She stared at him every time she could.

At breakfast I thought of a plan, "Hey Bella?" I asked.

She looked up from her cereal, "Yea, Cass?" she asked back.

"I was wondering if you would want to go riding with me tonight? After school, the woods in back are beautiful. We could trail ride," I suggested.

She shrugged, "Sound fun but what is a trail ride?" she asked washing out her bowl.

"We ride horses down trails in the woods and go through mud, water, over logs and things like that. If you don't feel comfortable with that then we can just ride in the cattle pasture," I told her.

She blushed, "I would rather go with the pasture," she said looking down.

I smiled, "I understand that, you're new to this. I just thought we could try," I said putting my mug in the sink.

A car honked, Edward must be here. He was always on time. I needed to get him alone and ask him if he wanted to join. I had a feeling that Bella would back out if she knew too soon.

We got to school and I asked Edward once Bella was out of hearing range. He said yes, so now, all I needed was to get an excuse to skip. I had Gym with Edwards sisters Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

Her grin was blinding, "Yes, Cass?"

"I got a problem," I told her then told her about what I had done so far.

She smiled, "You have detention and I'm taking you home, and I tell Bella and Edward to start without you," she said.

"How do you do it Alice?" I asked her.

"Talent," she said as the teacher blew a whistle.

* * *

EPOV

What was Casadee doing? She had so many thoughts at once I couldn't decipher her plan. To make it worse, Alice and Rosalie were hiding there thoughts from me.

I waited after school by the Volvo with Bella. Instead of Casadee, Alice ran up, "Cass told me to tell you she got a detention for after school today, I am taking her home. She also told me to tell you to start without her," she said grinning at me.

"_I'm a little tea pot..."_ I stopped listening.

"Alice what do you mean?" I asked her frustrated that she was thinking of _that_ song.

A fake frown covered her face, "she said that you three were going riding today. She said to begin without her," she said then bounced off.

Bella looked at the ground embarrassed, "You don't have to if you don't want to," she said. I wished I could read her mind.

What did I want? I was confused, should I let myself get close to this human whose blood was like a siren call? Part of me said to give an excuse. The other part, the part I remember from being human, told me to go for it. Anything to get her to smile.

I found myself saying, "who said I didn't want to?"

Her head snapped up, "What?" she asked her face bewildered.

I smiled, "I said that I was still going to go," I told her leading her to the passenger seat, "what about you?" I asked. She seemed to be in shock as I opened her door and helped her in. I went to the drivers side. Was this what Casadee had been thinking about this morning?

"Uh...Yea...I guess," she said.

* * *

The ride back to the Swans place seemed like an eternity. I saddled Bert and waited for Bella and Wild Fire. She walked out of the barn and got onto Wild Fire's back clumsily. I smiled slightly, amused that she could ride a practically wild horse but couldn't get on smoother.

She looked so nervous she wouldn't look at me, just walked beside me to the cow pasture's gate. Emmett opened the gate and grinned at me.

"_Good Luck, Eddie Boy!"_ he thought. I glared at him, then looked over at Bella, "My brother Emmett," I explained at her confused look. Then sent a glare at Emmett again. "So, would I be to intrusive if I asked why you came to Forks?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said smiling , then she frowned looking straight ahead, "My mom and Phil, her husband, were killed by a Drunk Driver, a hit and run." she said simply and I regretted bringing it up.

I felt even worse when I saw a tear roll down her cheek, "Bella, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to cause you pain," I said then realized the truth in the statement. I didn't like to see her hurt in any way.

She sighed looking down as an excuse to wipe her eyes, "Don't be, It still hurts like a knife to the chest but I'm getting better at talking about it not very but better none the less," she said.

We rode in silence for a few minutes, "What's your favorite color?" I asked to get rid of the quiet.

"Lavender," she said surprised, "Yours?" she asked more comfortable.

"I like Brown, the color of chocolate to be specific...it's the color of your eyes," I said before I thought. Then I looked away wondering if I had upset her.

She chuckled, "Thanks, nobody's ever said that before. What are your favorite book?" she asked.

I looked back at her relieved that I hadn't upset her, "I like Withering Hights, Most classics actually," I told her honestly.

Her eyes widened, "I like classic books too, what kind of music do you listen to?" she asked.

"Hum, I like 80's rock, and classical," I said, I couldn't narrow it down that much.

"I like Jordan Sparks, Rascal Flatts, Jessica Simpson (only her country stuff though), Evanescence, Hilary Duff, Cascada, NYSNC, and Backstreet Boys. I listen to a little Classic rock too, particularly Joan Jett, Oingo Boingo, Pat Benatar, Savage Garden, Bon Jovi, and the Scorpions," she said. I thought she had good taste in music though I could argue with NYSNC and the Backstreet Boys.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked her, talking like this seemed to make her happy so I wanted to keep that smile on her face.

She thought for a minute, "It has to be...a tie between 'Blood and Chocolate' and 'Night at the Museum' what about you?" she asked.

"I like Titanic, it's a classic and the music is good," I said and laughed at the look on her face, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just...most guys think Titanic is a Chick Flick. It's refreshing to meet a guy who's not afraid to say that," she said. "What is your favorite gem stone?" she asked.

"Garnet, what about you?"

"Topaz," she said then blushed.

"What?" I asked smiling. She shook her head, "Come on, tell me, I won't let it go until you say it," I told her.

"It's the color of your eyes," she said looking away.

Part of me of thrilled the other was angry, I could kill her at any minute. I didn't want to, but if I wasn't careful I could snap and hurt her in the worst way possible.

* * *

BPOV

I glanced over at him and saw he was smiling at me. Then his head shot up and his nostrils flared. I sniffed the air too but smelled nothing. A minute later smoke was obvious in my nose. Something was burning.

I wondered what it was as we got closer to the smell. Then saw the great orange, yellow, and red flames licking up large chunks of dead wood and other brush. Suddenly Wild Fire Jerked under me and went onto her back legs and let out a cry filled with fear and pain. As her front landed her back ones went up several times.

I screamed as I flew off and hit the ground feeling my head land on something hard and round. I rock, my vision was going black and I was losing my consciousness.

The last thing I heard over my horses terrifying cries was Edwards voice, "BELLA!"

Then nothing.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I am so pumped! I might write the next chapter like right now! I don't know though.**

**Hope you like it! And don't worry, Bella won't die, I promise you that!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****: Thanks to those of you who reviewed and especially those of you who feel the same about that review.**

**I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

BPOV

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Pain...the largest headache and soar throat in my life. Discomfort...an unstable mattress and lumpy pillow. Stiff limbs...like I haven't moved in days.

What happened?

Where was I?

What was making that annoying beeping noise?

I could hear voices, but it was like I was listening through water. Like I was submerged in a pool.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Was I alive? Could heaven be this painful and uncomfortable?

"When do you think she will wake up?"

_Charlie_ I thought.

"I don't know Mr. Swan, but she has a good chance to, thanks to Edward, if he hadn't been there, you might have lost a horse and a daughter."

I didn't recognize this voice. Where in the world was I?

Someone was crying, "Bella, please! Wake up!" that voice whispered as it cried. _Casadee_ I thought.

"Ok, so what about her voice?" Charlie asked. "You said that it might have been effected."

"We won't know until she wakes up," the doctor said regrettably.

Charlie sighed and thanked him.

What was wrong with my voice? What the hell was going on!?

I wanted to move, so tell them I was fine, but my lids were too heavy. I drifted again.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Urg! That annoying beeping. Someone was crying again. Was it still Casadee?

"Oh Bella! This is all my fault! I should have known that they were burning brush, I shouldn't have made you go riding without me. This is all my fault!" she said softly as she cried.

It all came back to me then...the fire...Wild Fire going insane...me getting bucked off...her hoof hitting my throat...my head hitting a rock. It wasn't her fault, if any thing it was my fault, I should have known that could happen. I remembered Charlie's words to me when I left,

"_Always be ready and on your guard. A horse can spook at anything,"_ yes, my fault.

My limbs were still stiff but my lids didn't feel as heavy. I tried to open them, and it took awhile for them to get the message. Slowly my lids lifted, my head was staring at the ceiling, a brace around my neck. I cast my vision downward. Casadee was crying on my legs, and my left arm was in a brace, my right leg too (I think.)

I tried to say her name but only air came out.

I frowned, thinking was difficult with the pounding in my head. I moved the leg she was crying on. Her head shot up her eyes wide and red from crying. "Bella?" she said staring wildly. "Bella!" she said loudly standing up and hugging me around my shoulders genteelly. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry! It's all my fault, I set you up with Edward that day! Oh my god Bella!" she babbled and she began to cry again.

I tried to tell her 'No' that it wasn't her fault, but nothing came out. I shook my head instead hoping she would get the message. Her eyes snapped to my face, "What?" she asked.

I frowned in frustration, then spotted a pad of paper and a pen on a far table. I pointed and made a writing motion with my hands. I knew sign language, it had been one of Renee's obsessions when I was 10 and after a week she had quit but I still took it becoming fluent.

Casadee looked and understood, grabbing them and handing then over. I smiled a thanks to her and wrote...

_**It's not your fault.**_

Casadee stared at me, "are you nuts? Of course it is, I should have..." I cut her off by pointing to the words again. She sighed, "No matter what you tell me, I still think that it's all my fault."

_**NO! NOT YOUR FAULT! Cass you weren't even there and so what if you arranged for me to be with Edward! I liked it.**_

_**By the way, what day is it and how long has it been?**_

Casadee read what I wrote, "It's been a month. It happened on Tuesday September 9th, now it's November 10th," she said sounding regretful.

My eyes widened.

_**I was out that long?**_

"Yea,"

_**Do you happen to know any sign language?**_

"No, sorry. Do you?" she asked.

_**Yea, where's dad?**_

"He went to the bathroom. Oh, Bella we've been so worried!" she said hugging me again.

"Bella!" Charlie had just walked through the door and was now hugging me with Casadee. "Bella! Oh god! I've been so worried!"

I tried to push them off to write something. Casadee got the message and pulled Charlie back.

_**Sorry dad, I didn't mean to...**_

I was cut off, "You did nothing, Bella, I forgot to tell you about the brush burning that afternoon," he said.

I shook my head, _**No, it wasn't any of your fault. It was mine, I should have had more experience on a horse.**_

Charlie shook his head as the doctor came in, he was blond and young. Rather handsome too.

"Oh, Bella, good your awake. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" he asked.

_**Like I was hit by a train. When can I go home?**_

Dr. Cullen frowned as I wrote, "I don't know. Are you able to speak?" I shook my head slowly, "Your head hurt? How about your neck?"

_**Yea, my head feels like my brain is slamming itself into my scull. And my neck feels fine, it's my throat that hurts.**_

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Well, your x-rays showed that there was no damage done to the neck except your Larynx. It seems that permanent damage has been done, you won't be able to speak again," he said his face filled with sadness.

Casadee let out a cry and I heard Charlie sniffle.

I was a mute, that was why I couldn't speak. It made sense and I accepted it, I wasn't upset for some reason. It was like nothing had changed, I was still normal. Dr. Carlisle looked at me strangely, "You don't seem upset," he noted. I shrugged. "Ok, Well, we can give you some pain medication and send you home tomorrow, we also need to begin Sign Language lessons for you all," he said.

I shook my head, _**I already know it fluently**_ I wrote. To prove this I signed, _"Thank you for your help."_

He chuckled, "You're welcome," he said then motioned Charlie out into the hall with him to set up lessons for him Casadee.

I tapped her shoulder, she was still crying, _**Don't worry, everything will be ok**_ I told her.

She smiled, "At lest you can be optimistic," she said. Then something occurred to her. She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 4. "Hello? Can I speak to..." she stopped. Then hung up and hit speed dial 1. "Jake?...yea it's me...she's awake...no...because she can't, I need to talk to Edward...Then get his ass to the phone...yea Edward? Thats right, she's awake...no sorry..." she sounded like she was just told that her dog died with the face to match, "she can't...yea, permanent... I guess that could work," she held the phone to me and hit the speaker button.

"Bella?" Edwards voice was anxious and worried, "Bella are you ok?"

_**Yea, I feel like I was hit by a truck but other than that I'm fine**_

Casadee read him my message, and he chuckled, "Good to hear you didn't lose your humor."

I smiled, _**Do you know sign language?**_ I wrote eagerly and Casadee read it to him.

"I do as a matter of fact, would you mind a visitor?" he asked.

_**Not at all! Come on over!**_

"Ok, then I'll see you in a few," then he hung up his phone.

* * *

**(Later BTW When Bella Writes something it will be Bold and _Italicized_ and when she signs something it will just be _Italicized_ and in "")**

Edward entered the room and I was glad that they had taken off the neck brace. The bruises and bandages weren't that easy to get rid of. Casadee and Charlie were gone to there first sign language lesson. Edward looked at me in horror. "Oh, Bella," he said.

"_It's not as bad as it looks,"_ I signed to him.

He frowned, "You have a sever concussion, broken Radius and a fractured Tibia. Not to mention your Larynx," he said. "It is that bad."

I laughed without sound, _"Whatever, I feel fine,"_ I told him. By the look on his face he was about to tell me that it was all his fault. I shook my head, _"I know what your about to say, and no it's not your fault. I'm tired of people taking the blame for my mistake,"_ I ranted.

He smiled slightly, "you know, it seems to me that you can read minds," he accused playfully. Then his face was serious, "Bella I have something to tell you, and I want you to be open minded about it, alright?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow, _"yea, ok,"_ I signed.

Edward took a deep breath, "Bella, I'm a vampire," he said looking at the floor.

* * *

**Well? What'd you think? I want to know! TELL ME! I will Update soon!  
**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: Really couldn't wait to update this! We started School last week and well yea. I'm normally at school or doing homework during 7:30 am-5:00 pm. School goes from 8:20 am- 3:20 pm then the other hours is for homework and my other things.**

**I will be out of town from now-September 1st. Just so that you know! I know that it's sad and I am sorry! Forgive me?  
**

**Luv to all who reviewed.**

**P.S. I deleted the Authors note on Scott Kaletta, the chapters are back to normal.**

**(Ex** **This chapter is really Chapter 8 like is says on the navigation thing!)**

* * *

Chapter Eight-- Your a What?

BPOV

What did he just say? A Vampire? Was he serious? Or did he just have one too many last night? I wanted to say something (...well, sign...show...OH you know what I mean!) but my hands were frozen in place.

After about a minute he looked up, worry in his eyes, "Bella?" he asked.

I just stared wide eyed I finally was able to move my fingers, _"What drugs are you on?"_ I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow, "None, I'm telling you the truth Bella. I am a vampire," he said as he sat in one of the chairs across the room.

I shook my head, my neck and the rest of me was still stiff or soar, _"no I don't think so, vampires are myth. They burn in the sun and have fangs and..."_ I couldn't finish, I just looked at him studying him. His skin seemed even paler then before, his eyes were black like coals instead of the lovely topaz I remembered. He looked sick, with the bruise like shadows underneath his eyes. Like he should be the one in the hospital bed and not me.

Suddenly the things began to add up. Why he didn't eat with the rest of us at home, how his reflexes seemed inhuman. It just made sense. I stared at the sheets covering my bed, with wide eyes.

Edward seemed to see that I had figured it out, "you see now?" he asked.

"_But how?"_ I struggled.

He shrugged, "Well, I was born in 1901, in 1918 then Spanish influenza hit Chicago, IL. It took the lives of my parents and it almost took me with it. My adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is a vampire as well. He changed me to save my life. He tells me that he promised my mother he would do anything in his power to save me.

"I don't remember my transformation vary well, except the unbearable pain," he said looking down. When he looked up again he raised an eyebrow, "You ok? Your not telling me anything," he said.

I was trying to sort everything out. Ok, so he was 17 when he was changed, and was about 107 right now. I was still confused but answered his question, _"Yea, I'm ok. I'm sorry about your parents,"_ I told him.

He smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it, so when are you getting out of here?" he asked getting off the subject of his family.

"_Dr. Cullen said tomorrow,"_ I smiled as I realized something. _"He's your father right?"_

Edward smiled again more genuine then before, "Yes, I'm surprised you didn't realize it before," he said then rolled his eyes, "You are so unobservant," he said playfully.

I tossed a wad of paper at him and he caught it with ease, I crossed my arms, then uncrossed them, _"And you're being a jerk to a cripple,"_ I signed angrily.

He chuckled and I looked away. Then his cool hand was on my face turning me to look him straight on. "Bella don't be upset," he begged, "I don't like seeing you hurt, seeing you now in this bed, bruised, cut, and broken...it kills me. To see you upset is like a knife to my heart.

"Bella, I about died when I saw you fall, with nothing I could do to stop it. Bella, you're the only thing that matters to me," he said.

* * *

EPOV

She was the only thing in my life period. When I blinked, her face was burned behind my lids. If I could dream I would always see her.

I saw her tears as I told her how I felt, were they tears of joy, fear, or sorrow? Could she love a monster like me? She had accepted that I was a vampire after thinking about it for a minute, I didn't deserve her.

I felt like a fool for admitting this. I was about to look away when Bella caught my face and held me in place, _"why me? You deserve someone better," _she signed.

Was she insane? "Bella, I couldn't be with anyone else, I love you, and only you. It will always be just you," I told her softly.

Her tears brimmed over and fell down her face, _"I haven't known you that long but...I love you too," _she said.

If my heart still beat it would have skipped one. She loved me. I guess to prove me of this, she pulled my face to hers pressing her lips to mine.

They were warm, soft and she seemed so fragile. She seemed to know to stay as still as possible. I was grateful for it too, after her accident I had been able to ignore her madding scent. I wasn't immune, I just realized that she might not live through it and I would never smell that freesia strawberry scent of hers that drove me mad.

I found it easier than I ever thought to control my monster side from the siren call that was her blood.

* * *

BPOV

The next day, Charlie and Casadee came back to take me home. I was welcomed back by Jake and Quil, getting a combined bear hug. I coughed to show that they were choking me. Casadee rescued me by saying that I needed rest. I just spent a month sleeping and they thought I needed rest?

She helped me to my room, but when I got to the stairs Jake surprised me by picking me up and carrying me bridle style to my room.

I pouted the whole way, frustrated that I couldn't tell him to set me down. I tried to sign to him that I could walk but he gave me a confused look instead.

I spent a few days at home under Charlie's constant watch. About a week later the unbearable headache went away and I could finally see straight. I requested that I go to school with Casadee the next morning, which happened to be a Monday.

Charlie frowned and pursed his lips, "I don't know Bells, are you sure that your ok?" he asked. I nodded, he and Casadee didn't know much Sign Language, but they were coming along. His frown deepened, "You have a few classes without Casadee, are you sure you can get along?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Edward and Casadee came in to the kitchen from doing chores. I smiled at Edward, thankful for a translator, _"Tell Charlie that I will be fine to go back to school tomorrow, Please?! I will go insane if I stay at home anymore!"_ I begged.

Edward laughed and relayed my message to Charlie, "I'm still not sure Bella," he said.

"Mr. Swan? If it makes you feel any better I will be happy to take her from class to class. I could even possibly rearrange my schedule so I can be in a few more of her classes," Edward offered. For a vampire he sure was a saint.

Charlie seemed to relax a bit, "that would, Edward, thanks for the offer. Don't get your self in trouble or complicate things for yourself," Charlie said.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Swan, no problem at all," he said winking at me.

I giggled soundlessly. "Ok then...well, I guess it's ok," he said I smiled widely and hugged him _"Thank you dad!"_ I signed.

"Your welcome kid," he said, I guess he knew that much.

The next day I got up before Casadee came in to wake me up. I had showered the night before because it took a while with the brace and cast (when I left the hospital, the exchanged the brace on my arm for a cast saying that it would be safer.)

I put half of my hair in a pony and left the rest down to fall over my shoulders. I was thankful that the shirt that we had to wear was a button up one. I could pull a shirt over me it was just a bit weird. I had just finished when Casadee came in to wake me up.

"Oh, you're already awake. Thats my job done," she said and I walked awkwardly down the stairs. After helping Casadee with her Sign Language we heard a car horn.

_Edward_ I thought smiling. Casadee took my bag before I could and skipped outside and slid into the back of the Volvo.

I got in the front thankful for the leg room. Edward smiled at me, "so how are you this morning?" he asked as he drove down the driveway.

"_Excited...eager I can't wait to get back to normal...what ever 'normal' really is,"_ I told him

He laughed as we sped down the highway. "I've never seen someone so eager for school in my life," he said chuckling.

"Hey don't keep me out of a conversation!" Casadee complained from the back. She turned to me, "Sign something to me, I need the practice," she requested.

"_I want you to just stopped talking,"_ I told her.

Her brow furrowed in concentration. "Ok, you want me to...take care of...tales?" she asked. I slapped my forehead, and repeated the sentence slower. "Yea, still not getting it."

Edward laughed, "She said that she wants you to stop talking," he said chuckling.

I laughed silently with him, _"I'm sorry Cass, just having fun," _ I told her.

She crossed her arms and sat back in the seat, "Sure you were," she said.

I admit she and Charlie were getting better quickly. Casadee's problem was seeing it and translating, she could sign just fine.

Once we got to school, Casadee said that she would see me in English and took my bag with her. I went with Edward to the office, because to be honest with myself and you, I didn't want to leave him.

He loved me. I replayed his words to me from that day in the hospital again. The warm and fuzzy feeling that you get when you feel good flowed freely through me.

"Oh, hello Edward, dear," said Mrs. Lantz. Then she looked to me, "Oh Goodness! Bella sweetheart!" she said standing up. Horror was obvious in her face as she took in my leg, arm, and throat. "Oh MY!" she exclaimed.

"_It's not as bad as it looks," _I signed.

She looked at me confused. Edward saved me by telling her what I had said, "Her Larynx was permanently damaged in the accident and she won't be able to speak again," he explained.

Tears appeared in her eyes, "Oh Bella!" she exclaimed.

We finally got around to Edwards schedule, and successfully so that I had Edward in my History, Math, Homeroom, and Gym classes. (My schedule is like this: 1) English 2) History 3) Spanish 4) Gym 5) Pre-Calc Lunch 6) Biology 7) Homeroom)

He walked me to English and helped me to my seat in the back. He pecked me on the cheek and smiled before leaving. I was stared at all period, it felt like my first day all over again.

I could tell the day would be hard. Because I had to write my an answer I was called on for, largely on a sheet of paper. Sense Casadee didn't know Sign Language enough to translate. English wasn't hard. I didn't need to make up the work I missed. Apparently, the amount of injuries I had were an excuse I didn't want to use.

Casadee helped me to my next class and went to hers. Edward wasn't there yet, The teacher Mr. Harlen, took one look at me and began to make a fuss. I tried to tell him that I was fine but he (like all the other teachers) didn't know Sign Language. Edward finally came in looking around franticly. Apparently he had been looking for me.

He told Mr. Harlen that as long as I sat with him I would be ok and gave him a note that Mrs. Lantz had given him.

The classes I had with Edward were easier, because I could answer the questions in Sign Language and he would translate. I sat out in Gym and had fun watching him. People thought I was now Deaf or something like that because they all talked to Edward instead of me.

Once at home, I did my homework with Casadee. She went out to do chores while I made dinner.

* * *

**Ok, I know not much to go on but things will heat up! The next chapter will be when she is out of the cast and the brace! (6 months or so)**

**Luvs to all who review! **

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hello again, Just got back from work and needed a break after cleaning my room (a large job). I've been more worried about school and home obligations then my writing, but the positive of that is that I've had more time to brain storm for my stories.**

**I got a review asking where Wild Fire was, well. We get to find out! Yeah!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine

BPOV (6 months later)

My skin could finally breathe, the cast on my arm was finally off. I was in the car with Charlie and Casadee on the way back from the Hospital. It felt good to have the cast off, but there was one thing I wasn't looking forward to.

Wild fire, was in her stall and hadn't been ridden sense that day more than half a year ago. I was the only one she would let touch her. I tapped Casadee on the shoulder. She turned to see what I wanted to say.

"_Cass, do I have to ride today?"_ I asked her.

She frowned, "Sorry Bella, yea you do. The sooner you ride the better off you'll be," she said. Then she smiled, "if it makes you feel better Edward will be there with you," she whispered too quiet for Charlie to hear.

"_A little,"_ I admitted. Edward and I were now going out officially. Tonight, I was going to meet his family...if I don't get hurt again. I would have meet them sooner but I was a little embarrassed by the casts.

Casadee smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine," she assured me.

_I'll be fine_, I thought to myself. Was I trying to convince myself?

We got home, I changed my clothes and put my boots on. _I'll be fine_, I told myself. I was fine...until I got to Wild Fire's stall. She had only received a few cuts. She gave me a happy nicker and her ears perked and she came toward me.

I was thrust into a flashback, flames...terrorized cries...pain...

I felt the horrified expression on my face as I backed away from the stall. I could hear Casadee in the background asking me what was wrong. I could only see the memory of my accident. Tears began to fall as I slid to the floor on the opposite wall.

The fear that I had never felt for this horse filled me, I had never feared this horse sense I had met her. I was crying silently.

Then I felt cold arms around me.

* * *

EPOV

I was working with a few bulls when Casadee came charging out of the barn, "Edward!" she called then spotted me and ran over. She was out of breath as she spoke, "Bella was going to get Wild Fire right? Well, when Wild Fire began to walk toward her, this expression of total fear crossed her face and she backed away to the far wall and began crying! She won't tell me what's wrong," she said in a rush.

I dropped the whip I was holding and followed Casadee. Bella, what was wrong with my angel? She was soundlessly sobbing in the far end on the floor. I rushed over to her and held her as she cried. "Shh, Bella, you're ok," I tried to soothe her.

She turned into my chest and I felt her crying harder. I tightened my hold carefully and turned to Casadee, "Close the stall's top door, I think she's having a flashback or something," I said wishing at this moment more then anything that I could read her mind. I felt helpless. I could do nothing but hold her. I rubbed her back trying to find something to make her stop crying.

Casadee closed the stalls top door and Bella stopped crying a few minutes later. She held me like if I let go she would drift away. She finally was able to calm down enough to tell me what happened, _"Flashback,"_ she said simply. _"Sorry,"_ she said.

Why was she sorry? What on earth could she apologize for? "for what?" I asked her.

Her face was soaked with tears, I wiped them away with my finger. _"For crying like a baby," _she said blushing.

"You are silly, and you had a good excuse," I told her. "You should still ride, how about we put you on Sugar or maybe Cocoa?" I asked.

She bit her lip, _"I don't know, which would be easier?"_ she asked.

I could see the fear in her eyes, "Sugar probably," I told her. I trusted that horse more, she was young but the most behaved horse that we had in the barn. A gun could go off from between her ears and she wouldn't even flinch. Cocoa was similar but she was a little high strung, almost like she was on a sugar high, and I didn't want Bella to be scared in the least.

"_Ok, Sugar it is then,"_ she signed.

* * *

BPOV

Edward got a saddle and I got Sugar. She was as sweet as her name, sniffing at my face and hair. I got her halter and her lead, taking her out to the round pen. Edward was waiting with my saddle, blanket, and a bridle. Sugar stood there while I saddled her and got the bit in her mouth.

Her eyes were soft, and seemed to say 'I wouldn't hurt you to save my life.' I stoked her muzzle and she sniffed my hand before licking it with her pink tongue. I jumped back wiping my hand on my jeans. Edward was trying to hold back his chuckles.

I stuck out my tongue at him and got on Sugar. She brought her head back and sniffed my boot, then brought her head forward again. I kicked her sides and she began to walk slowly forward. I liked Sugar. For one thing, she was slow, another was that she didn't scare me in the least. After a few minutes in the round pen Edward and I went trail riding. I thought that I wasn't ready but Edward dazzled me into it.

Sugar had no problem with mud, water or the fallen logs that stood in our path. When we got back, Charlie had ordered pizza, because I was going home with Edward. I showered quickly and changed into black pants and a dark blue blouse with black flats. My hair was impossible, so I put it into a pony tail and left it. Edward was waiting in the kitchen with Charlie, Casadee, Jake, and Quil.

When I came in he turned and stared at me, I blushed and looked to the floor. "Bye, Mr. Swan," Edward said.

"Bye, Edward, Bella. Have fun," Charlie said as we left the house.

The ride to his house was vary nerve racking. I was so terrorized that they wouldn't like me. I was technically all wrong for Edward (being human). My fidgeting must have been getting annoying Edward sighed.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asked.

I bit my lip, _"I'm afraid they won't like me,"_ I told him. _"I'm just all wrong for you, I'm human and you're a vampire. I should be afraid of you but instead I'm attracted to you. I must be messed up."_

"Why would you think that? I'm the one wrong for you, you're not the monster. Yes, I agree that you should be afraid, thought I'm glad you aren't," he said smiling.

I blushed then he was at my door. I looked around to see that we were stopped at a large white house. I slapped my forehead, _"Gosh, I'm so unobservant,"_I signed.

He laughed as he helped me out.

* * *

**Yea, I got to stop before I fall asleep!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Writers block! I hate it! As most of you know when I get writers block I get it for certain stories, the stories on that list are currently:**

**Gypsy Woman**

**No Wand?! (My Harry Potter fic!)**

**What hurts the most**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**and Work or Romance**

**When I go to write them it's like I know where I want the story to go, but the words are gone! It is so annoying. **

**I've tried all I can...reading (Books and other fan fics)...music...writing...nothing works, I guess I have to just ride it out, I will update them when the muse is back with me. Until then I will update the stories I can. I hate to do that so I hope I can get it back soon!**

**So sorry about the inconvenience! Forgive me?**

**Plz?**

* * *

Chapter Ten

BPOV

I walked with Edward to the front door and he opened it for me. In side was beautiful to say the least. There were hard wood floors, white walls and simple furnishings that hinted at being designer. Not that I know designers.

The front hall had an arch that separated it from the living room, there was a stair case that led upstairs. Standing near the stairs were a couple. I recognized Dr. Cullen from the hospital. The woman next to him was his wife I guessed.

Dr. Cullen walked over and shook my hand, "It' good to see you again Bella, on better terms this time," he said smiling.

I nodded, _"It's nice to see you too Dr. Cullen, and this is definitely better terms,"_ I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme," he said indicating the woman standing next to him.

Esme had a heart shaped face, was pale, had her dark mahogany hair fell a little past her shoulders. Her gold eyes seemed like she was trying to not scare me. "Hello Bella, I've heard so much from Edward about you," she said offering her hand.

I took it shaking it, _"It's good to meet you to Mrs. Cullen," _I told her, then worried if she knew what I said.

"Esme is fine dear," she assured me.

I smiled, feeling a little more comfortable, still nervous, but more comfortable. Then Edward's sister Alice came charging down the stairs. She stopped right in front of me. "Hi Bella!" she said excited. I waved a little shocked. She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh! We have to go shopping sometime!" she babbled.

"Relax, Alice, I think you're scaring her," Edward said.

Alice made a face at him, "I am not, she's fine," she told him then turned to me, "Bella, you have to let me give you a make over! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! PLEASE!!" she begged.

I knew my eyes were wide. Alice was not scaring me, she just surprised me and was a little hyper. _"I don't think so,"_ I said.

Alice made a confused face and gave Edward a demanding look. He laughed, "She said no Alice," he said.

Alice turned back to me with a look that would bring any man to his knees, "Please?" she said softly begged with that begging look that reminded me of a puppy.

I made a face, _"Shopping no, Make over would rather not but ok,"_ I said.

Edward made a face, _"You don't have to, don't let that look break you. She uses that all the time,"_ he said.

"_I know, but what could the harm be in letting her give me a makeover?" _I asked.

"_You're letting her get her way,"_ he said with a frown.

I rolled my eyes, then turned to Alice. She had a frustrated look on her face. She didn't like being put out. I nodded my head. She squealed.

"Only the makeover," Edward tried to tell her, but she was too excited to hear him. He ran his hand over his face, "That Pixie will be the death of me I swear," he mumbled.

"_Be nice,"_ I told him.

"Edward? Can I get your help in my study?" Carlisle asked.

Edward gave Carlisle a confused look but followed him after looking to me. "I'll be right back," he assured me.

I smiled, _"Take your time, I'll be fine."_

Esme smiled at me and we went into the living room. _"So, how is Edward behaving? He better be acting gentlemanly,"_ She said.

I laughed silently, _"He's is being a wonderful gentleman, a little protective, but I can't help that,"_ I told her.

"_He better be or I would have to beat him,"_ she said then laughed. Her face became softer, _"I'm so happy he's with you. Before he met you he was...lifeless...if you excuse the pun. But, now he's writing music again. He smiles more, the other day he was wrestling with Emmett and Jasper. He **never** wrestled for fun like that before."_

I smiled, I did that? _"I'm glad, so you don't think that I'm...wrong...for him? Being human?" _I had to ask. I know what Edward had said but I had to be sure.

Her smile was big, _"What would give you that idea dear? We just want him to be happy,"_ she said.

Hearing it from her made me feel better. I suddenly heard a crash from behind me. I jumped up and looked. To white bodies were hitting one another on the floor. One was large, _Emmett_, I remembered. The other was a stranger to me. I felt Edward pull me to his chest protectively.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Esme said angrily reminding me of a mother of teen age sons. "Take it outside! We have company!" she scolded.

Emmett got off the floor his dark hair was sticking up at odd angles he looked at me and smiled, "Oh, Hey Bella!" he said, "didn't see you."

The other one must have been Jasper, he was looking at me confused, "You're not frightened?" he asked.

I looked at Edward with equal confusion, "Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions," he explained.

I nodded, then turned to Jasper, _"no, I'm not. I don't know why. Actually the wrestling looked funny," _I said giving a soundless laugh. Edward laughed, and told Jasper what I said. _"Who doesn't know Sign Language in your family?"_ I asked.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Alice," he told me. He then turned to Emmett, "Where's Rosalie?" he asked.

"She's hunting, she wasn't happy that you were bringing Bella home," Emmett said.

I wondered why, was it that I was human? Did she think I was invading?

The night was fun, not at all what I was expecting. I thought at least a few people would hate me. Instead I just had one. Rosalie didn't show herself the whole time I was there.

"They like you, did you have fun?" Edward asked when he was taking me home.

_"Yea, it was fun. I don't think Rosalie likes me she didn't come out the whole time I was there,"_ I told him. Feeling a little put out.

**(Later)**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. Then I heard what woke me up. I heard a horse whinny in the barn. I got out of bed getting a pair of jeans on underneath my night shirt and slipped my boots on without lacing them up. The whinny rose in the silent night again. It sounded almost sad. It wasn't dark thanks to the light that came on after dark.

The barn on the other hand was pitch black. I felt for the light switch and found it. I looked around not seeing anything unusual. The whinny came again. _Which one of you is it?_ I thought. I walked down the row of stalls slowly and stopped when I got to Wild Fire's stall. I took a deep breath. I would be fine. I stepped in font of it and looked her in the eyes.

Their dark color held pure sadness and looks of hurt, could they hold guilt too? I continued to take deep breaths. Keeping calm. _"what's the matter girl?"_ I mouthed.

Her head cocked curious as to why I wasn't talking. I pointed to my throat, and mouthed _the accident_. The guilt I thought I saw was extremely evident. She reached out her mussel to my hand. Could she understand me that well? I raised my hand. Her mussel fit into it and she was breathing in my scent at the same time.

_"Are you my good girl?"_ I mouthed. My stomach began to do flips with nerves as I grabbed her halter and a lead. I put it on her and got my saddle and a bridle and pad.

I was definitely feeling like was going to barf. I tied her like Edward showed me and put the tack on her in the round pen. I closed the gate then unclipped the halter that I had hooked around her neck to keep her tied. I took more deep breaths to clam my nerves. I stroked her neck, my hand shaking. She turned her head to my hand and lowered her head.

I took the reins and closed my eyes as I got on on her back. My stomach was still doing flips as I opened my eyes. She stood still, waiting for me. I tapped her sides and she walked slowly. The same flying sensation began as I urged her on. We were soon going in fast loops around the pen. I jumped down getting an idea.

_"Good"_ I mouthed then spelled the same thing in Sign Language on her neck. She looked confused but I tried it a couple more times and she seemed to understand. I used the rest of the darker hours teaching her to associate commands that I spelled on her neck with what I mouthed to her. It was slow but we had gotten good, no, and bad when the sun began to come up.

I smiled feeling a thousand times better then this morning. I hadn't had a single flashback while I had been around. I didn't understand why I felt so calm now. Maybe it was because I had rode earlier?

I let it go, going inside to shower. I beat Casadee's wake up call meeting her in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow, "You're up early," she noted.

_"Is that a crime?"_ I asked.

"No, not that I know of," she said. I told her what had happened last night and she didn't believe me, I told her I would show her later. Edward came right on schedule and Casadee told him what I had told her.

"Really Bella?" he asked. I grinned and nodded, "good, I was worried yesterday. Are you still going to be in the show?" he asked.

I frowned, _"I don't know, if I can get her to know all of the commands I want her to know then maybe,"_ I told him. Tonight I wanted to start walk and the other gaits.

The day passed and when I got home I changed and got Wild Fire into the round pen and saddled. Edward was taking a break to watch with Casadee and Emmett.

Jake and Quil joined the party by sitting on the other side on the rail and shouting "Buck her off!" I flipped them off as I got on. I urged her into a walk and began to spell it. I moved her into a trot and tried the command, she slowed instantly to a walk.I grinned, then sped her up again and did the same thing with trot and gallop.

I was beaming when she did the speeds I wanted with out my legs to tell her, just my hands. I stopped her and did the same thing for stop. I tested it on all of her gaits. Punching my fist into the air when it worked. _G...O...O...D. _I told her.

**

* * *

**

So? I know it's a little unrealistic with her fast recovery (of her fear) but I couldn't stand Wild Fire being hurt like that. I have a reason for everything so don't worry about how Wild Fire can understand her, I will get into that later.

**Review?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**I just got 10 inches cut off of my hair! I donated it to make wigs for people with cancer! My hair is so short! It seems to me that I've been shaved, it's just not there anymore!**

**I think I'm getting sick but don't worry. I will continue to update. For me Sick equals updates. I'm working this weekend too so yea.**

**Ok, I'm done. Read on! And then review?**

* * *

Chapter Eleven--Move Along

BPOV

I sat in the back of the truck with Edward. We were going to the first horse practice of the spring. We had Wild Fire and Barney in the trailer and I couldn't wait to see all of the people I met last time. Kelsey had been calling me periodically throughout the winter and talking to me in the hall. We'd gone to the movies with her friends and a few people from the practices.

We pulled in and there was already a few trailers there. I spotted Kelsey and her dad already at the ring and Kaitlin was sitting tall in her saddle. If her nose had been any higher and a fly would surely get stuck in it.

I had been working with Wild Fire every night when I got home. I thought she was ready to be shown off. Let's see Kaitlin's horse stop just by a touch on her neck. I got out of the truck and I heard Kelsey yell from the arena. "Hi Bella! Good to have you back!"

Her dad waved from where he was standing. I waved to both. Kelsey didn't know sign language but she could read lips. A talent she took pride in. I went to the back and got Wild Fire out and saddled. Casadee handed me my helmet. I scowled, but put it on and got on Wild Fire. Edward saw my look.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

I let my reins down around the horn, like Kelsey did. Then signed quickly, _"I hate these stupid helmets," _I thought for a minute then added, _"then again, if I had been wearing one that day I might not have been so bad."_

Edward shrugged, "I guess, but you would have still had...all the other injuries besides the concussion," he said. He never like talking about that day.

I picked up my reins again and followed him into the ring.

* * *

WPOV (Wild fire POV! I had a burst of inspiration while reading a book!)

I walked next to Barney in the arena. One of the riders came over at a gallop on her horse and began to talk with my girl **(Bella)**. Her weight was forward , mostly on my shoulders. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Fire?" Kelsey's horse Buck asked.

"She's too far forward," I said.

"Don't worry," Barney said, "the girth should loosen up and slowly slide into the right position."

Buck was about to speak again when Kelsey pulled him away and I felt the movements of my girls fingers on my neck. She was signaling me to walk. I began forward and she directed me to the rest of the group.

"Well, look who it is. The mare that just about killed her rider," said Katlin's horse, Foxy.

"Why don't you choke on an apple Fox?" Buck said.

"I second that motion," Barney chimed.

Foxy snorted, "your just jealous that I'm going to win the halter classes this year," she said.

"Oh get over yourself Foxy. At least the rest of us go over two miles an hour at a full gallop," said Jessie's horse Sport. The group laughed, "seriously, was your sire **(1)** a snail?" She snorted again and Katlin hit her neck. Foxy took then to glaring at us instead. "Fire, don't worry. It's obvious that Bella forgives you," Sport said to me.

"Why should it be your fault? You have a past," McKenzie's horse Sam.

I thought back to the day I first met Bella, and what had happened.

_Flashback_

_The barn door slammed open. My head instantly shot up and I backed to the farthest corner in the stall. I heard Casadee's voice and a new one. I felt my heart get lighter. _

_Casadee was introducing the other horses to the new voice._

"_And that__," she said then she appeared at my stall door. I felt my eyes widen and my ears flatten on my head. I stared at her, unable to look away, unaware of her talking. "Is Wild Fire, __she is a Quarter Horse mare, we call her Wild Fire because, we got her as an abuse victim, her old owners set fire to her often, the hair and skin have been repaired but; I think that she is too emotionally damaged to help."_

_I cowered in the back, then the other voice rang through the air, "that's terrible, how could someone do that to such a beautiful animal?"she asked shaking her head._

_I jerked my head in her direction. Her voice...kind...sweet...musical...it hypnotized me. Who was she. I felt my muscles relax without my doing so. My ears went forward and my eyes calm. She had long hair, her face was round, eyes dark with pity showing in their depths. She smelled kind, if kind could have a smell._

_I cocked my head confused. Who was she? Why could she relax me with her voice? I slowly began to make my way over to her. I heard Casadee talking in the background but payed no attention, I just stared fixed at Bella, as Casadee called her. _

_I was close enough now that I could smell her hands, she smelled sweet. I sniffed at her shirt then her hair. I felt her hand on my neck and the shock that came with it. I liked the sensation, like a connection had formed between us._

_I brought my head around to her hand and moved it so she was now stroking my face. After a minute I heard the boss come in._

"_What is it Cass?" he asked. They exchanged more words then I heard, "time for both of your first rides," he said indicating me and Bella._

_End_

I sighed at the memory. The memory of her voice was strong, even when I couldn't hear it anymore. I felt Bella stroking my neck, I waited to see if she wanted me to do something. No, she was just petting me.

I felt her weight shift, then she turned me to look at what was currently set up.

"Trail class," said Buck, then he moved forward, "Watch and learn Fake Fox."

Foxy glared at Buck and he went to the first thing. A rope was strung between two polls. Kelsey maneuvered him so she grabbed the rope and reattached it without dropping it or going over his head.

"Lets see Trigger do that!" he exclaimed.

"He probably could you goof! He was an actor!" shouted Sport.

I laughed.

Buck walked to a mailbox and Kelsey got the mail out and rubbed it all over his neck and put it back. Buck proceed to go over a bridge and into a box made of logs and turn in a circle without touching any of them. The next one confused me. It was just a log, Buck straddled it between his front and back, then walked sideways.

"Maybe Trigger could do that but lets see you all do that!" he shouted as he trotted thought some cones then going to a pole with a coat on it. Kelsey grabbed the coat and rubbed it on his neck.

Buck nickered as he came back to the group. "You should try Fire!" he said.

I widened my eyes, "I don't think so!" I said panicked.

"Don't worry! It's easy, all you got to do is do what your rider tells you," he said. I sighed and walked forward. Bella, lost her balance and pulled on the reins and made the movements on my neck that meant for me to stop. I did. I turned my head and bit her boot. Encouraging her to try.

"Go on Bells! Wild Fire is willing to give it a shot!" Kelsey said. "Though I'm a tough act to follow," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I waited for the signal. She gave it, the movements I associated with walking were made on my neck rapidly. I walked right up to the rope gate. She pulled me to a stop, then told me to go forward. Then had me back up. I heard cheers and she turned me to the mailbox. She rubbed my neck with her hand first then the letter.

The sound kind of freaked me out but I stayed still. She then made the movements for good. Then I went forward over the bridge, turned in a circle then got to the log thing.

She had me straddle the log, then tapped my right shoulder with her fingers. She wanted me to go left. I began with my front, then followed with my back all the way down the length of the log.

We finished the course without problems Cheers erupted from the on looking crowd.

**

* * *

**

Glossary:

**1 Sire-- Father**

**What do you think? My mind is a bit fried but I got an idea while reading a book...**

_**Kya's flashback**_

_**She's reading a book in her living room**_

_**Wild Fire: I want to be heard!**_

_**Kya: WHAT THE HELL! Who?**_

_**Wild Fire: Me right here! I want to have a point of view!**_

_**Kya (a light bulb goes on over her head): INSPERATION!**_

_**End**_

**Ok, so it didn't happen _exactly_ like that but you get the idea!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm Officially 18! YEA! GO ME!**

**So, today I'm giving a mass update in honor of my Triple Sweet 18th! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

BPOV **(The Day of the Show)**

"_Why do I feel like my stomach is trying to do back flips?"_ I asked Edward on the way to the fair grounds.

It was show day. The day that I had been looking forward to and dreading over the past few months. Cass had lent me a plain white button up shirt. I was wearing a white tang top underneath just in case it was see through. We were lucky, the ground was dry and the sky was overcast. No chance of sun, just clouds.

"Probably because it's your first show?" he suggested. "It is expected."

"Did you eat this morning Bella?" Cass asked.

I shook my head, _"I felt sick all morning, and didn't feel like eating was a wise idea," _I explained.

We got to the grounds and I got Wild Fire out. Over the past few months she had gained muscle, fat disappearing. I had rode her every day after my homework was done, with either Edward or Casadee. Yesterday, I went in the tack room to find a brand new set of tack.

The saddle was black leather with silver (looked like it anyway) on the back, the corners and the horn. A deep blue saddle pad was on top of it and a black leather breast collar **(1) **accented similarly was on top of that. A black leather bridle accented similarly was hanging from the horn. The saddle pad had accents in the corners and in black an SRH was sown in curvy letters.

I got closer and found on the back of the saddle, on one of the accents in beautiful letters was 'Wild Fire'. My mouth dropped, on the head stall along the browhead **(2) **again was 'Wild Fire', on the saddle pad, accents were along the left and right sides, both said 'Wild Fire.'

"What do you think?" My dad came up behind me.

"_It's beautiful...too much,"_ I told him.

Charlie laughed, "Well, I couldn't let you show in that other saddle, it was old. Now I want you to ride with these today so you can get used to them by tomorrow, got it?" he asked.

I sighed. I knew I had lost the battle, so I gave up.

Later that day, when I went to ketch Wild Fire, I found a new bridle. It matched her blanket. Deep blue, with silver on the nose piece that read 'Wild Fire.' I sighed. _Charlie has gone over board_ I thought.

Now I took out a brush, and cleaned Wild fire _again_ really I was surprised that her fur didn't fall out. I had washed her this morning. Bushed her countless times and Edward said that hoof polish would get me points with the judge.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're here to have fun, remember?" Cass asked.

I nodded, _"Yea, I know. I have the right to be nervous though right?"_ I said.

Edward came around the trailer with Barney, in a nice halter. "Ready Bella? Your halter class is next," he said. Cass was behind me pinning my number, S9, to the back of my shirt.

I nodded again, and untied Wild Fire. As I walked to the gate to the arena, I took deep breaths. _Wild fire, if I could talk. I would say that no matter what happens today, I will be proud of you. _I thought while stroking her neck. The two year old class finished and the Three year and over class began. Wild Fire was in this class.

Edward was in the same class as me. He smiled at me. _"Don't worry, you'll do fine."_ he signed. He looked around then signed, _"He's already checking out Fire. He thinks that she's a fine example of a horse at halter."_ I raised my eyebrow, but didn't get a chance to respond. He was then called and he went into the arena.

I took a few deep breaths as the others went into the ring. Mrs. Uber then called my name and I was second to last to go before Katlin.

* * *

WPOV **(I liked it so much I thought I would do it again.)**

I walked on the right side of Bella. The man in the middle of the arena waved and Bella made a noise for me to go forward. She stopped me at the man in the middle. She had me move my feet a little then turned to the man.

He then asked her, "Where is the horses Pole?" She pointed to between my ears. He nodded, "Good, you may trot away."

Then she had me go into a trot as we went past him. I was confused but did what she asked. She stopped after a few feet and had me move my feet again then looked back at the man.

He must have given her a nod or something, because she then moved me to the rail. Buck was in front of me, "Hey Fire, how you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, what is this class for?" I asked.

"It shows the Judge, that guy in the middle, how you represent your breed. I'm a mix, so I really don't have a chance at this class," he said.

"Sure you do, everyone has a chance," I then stopped because Bella was leading me to the center. We lined up in front of the judge and he began at the front of the line.

"Oh Shut up Fire. You mutts have no chance," Foxy declared. "This class is all mine."

"What ever Fox, I think though Wild Fire's going to give you a run for your money," Buck countered.

The judge then pointed at five show members. Me included. Bella rubbed my neck excited and told me 'good'. He then looked at us closer. Buck had been right, he wasn't in this cut. Barney, Sport, a horse I wasn't familiar with, me, and Foxy were in this line up.

Bella had me move my feet. Then Barney spoke up, "Fire, you want to keep your feet square, your head up, and ears forward if you can," he suggested.

I followed his offer, making my back and front feet even with each other. I got my head higher, and my ears forward. The judge came to me and spoke to Bella, "Have her back please?" he said.

Bella, tapped on my chest, 'back' I instantly moved backward with her. Then back forward to my previous stance.

"You have a very nice horse," he said.

* * *

BPOV

"You have a very nice horse," the judge said.

"_Thank you,"_ I signed, then hoped he would understand.

"Your welcome, are you deaf?" he asked.

I shook my head, _"no, mute. I had a riding accident,"_ I told him. Why would he ask if I was deaf? If I was I wouldn't have been able to hear him right? _Lip reading, Bella. _I thought to myself.

"Well, you have a very well trained horse," he commented then went to Katlin and Foxy. I grinned then scratched Wild Fire's neck. I looked over at Edward from the corner of my eyes. He was grinning. The Judge then took the microphone from the announcer and began to speak. "I would like to thank all of you for coming out here today. This was a hard class to judge, but I would like to give the black mare first place," the small crowd erupted, Charlie and Casadee were jumping and giving shouts of victory.

I grinned and rubbed Wild Fire's neck happily. She at first gave a confused look then excitement shinned in her eyes.

"This black mare is a perfect example of hard work and the young lady showing her shows that you can do anything you put your mind to. I want to give second to the palomino gelding..." he continued and found that Katlin and Foxy had received last. I felt bad a first then was tackled by Charlie and Casadee, when I got out of the ring.

"Way to go kid!" Charlie shouted, grabbing me in a hug.

"You should have seen Katlin's face when he said you got first. Oh it was priceless!" Casadee said.

We went through the show, I got fourth after Kelsey, Edward and Katlin in Pleasure and Equitation. I did ok, Kelsey said good, in the other classes I was in. Kelsey said that for my first time I was doing really good.

We got to the Barrels and Wild Fire kicked ass. Her time was 14.2 seconds. One of the other boys, Justin I think, looked green with envy. I was in the poles **(3) **when Wild Fire let a squeal of pain and stopped as soon as we got to the finish. The stop was so sudden that I was thrown over her head.

I scrabbled up as quick as I could and ran over to Fire. She was holding up her right hoof, and grunting with pain. "WILD FIRE!" I mouthed. If I could speak I would have screamed.

* * *

WPOV

I was just a few feet from the finish line when I felt a snap in my right hoof by the cannon bone **(4)**. I squealed but passed the finish line before I halted. I felt Bella launched from my back and gasps from surrounding spectators. Charlie shouted Bella's name and was running for her. I felt her at my neck as I grunted with pain. The fur at my neck was wet. Bella was crying.

"Easy girl," Edward spoke now. Normally, there was something about him that made me steer clear of him, but Bella seemed to trust him. I tried to stop moving around so much but it hurt like hell.

"I'll take her to the vet, Bella, you can scratch from the rest of the classes if you want," Charlie said.

"Or I could lend you Agent if you want?" Edward suggested. I didn't like the idea of Bella riding Agent. He was not the kind of horse for her. I could tell Edward didn't like it. "Are you sure?" he asked, I didn't know what she said, but Edward's next words answered it for me, "Ok, I'll get the other saddle and get him set up for you."

* * *

BPOV

I caught Wild Fire around the neck as she grunted with pain and I began to cry into her soft, sweaty fur.

"Easy girl," Edward said softly. She seemed to be making an effort not to move. Could she understand so well?

"I'll take her to the vet, Bella, you can scratch from the rest of the classes if you want," Charlie said.

"Or I could lend you Agent if you want?" Edward suggested. I could tell Edward didn't like his own offer. I nodded "Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded again "Ok, I'll get the other saddle and get him set up for you."

Wild Fire tensed, I kissed her nose trying to convey that I would be fine. Charlie lead her away, she limped into the trailer. Edward was back in time to do the trot poles class when his name was called. I was second to last. I rode Agent a little bit to get used to him. I was so accustomed to telling Wild Fire the pace with my hand it took some getting use to

Edward was next to me when it was my turn. My stomach was flipping. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm right here if you need me. I won't let anything happen if I can help it," he said. I walked into the arena with Agent, taking deep breaths. Then I tapped his sides with my heels and he went into a speedy trot.

* * *

EPOV

I watched Bella as she began to weave with Agent. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I checked the Id. It was Alice. "What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Bella is going to get in a lot of trouble! Get her off Agent NOW!" she screamed.

"What did you see Alice?" I demanded.

"I saw Bella on Agent. She was heading for the finish line when, it sounds like, a gun goes off. Agent begins to buck and she's thrown...Edward, she dies if you don't get to her or if you don't change her. Carlisle is on his way," she said.

Then next to me my father appeared. I hung up the phone, "Carlisle, what did Alice say happens?"

Carlisle's face was grim, "all she said was that, Bella gets pretty bloody and that we would have to change her or let her die," he said.

I was about to say something more, when I heard it. The shot like sound. It was a kid's toy gun. I looked out at the ring. People around me screamed, as Agent went into a bucking fit. Throwing Bella from the saddle.

"BELLA!" I screamed, then ran into the ring with Carlisle behind me. I didn't care if people noticed my speed, I had to help her.

Agent was across the ring now throwing a fit, "Edward, stop the bleeding at her chest," Carlisle commanded as he began on smaller injuries on her arms. Her chest was a bloody mess. I took off my shirt and hers, thankful she wore an under shirt, and applied pressure were the majority of the blood flow was. "Edward, I'm going to go get my car, then we'll take her to the hospital."

I nodded and focused on her. "Please, Bella. Hang on," I whispered to her.

I heard the purr of Carlisle's car as he backed up to where we were. I picked her up and Carlisle opened he back doors. I got in with her in my lap and kept the pressure on her chest.

"Edward, you need to decide. Do you want to change her or not," Carlisle said from the drivers seat. We were on our way back to the house.

Bella stirred. I looked down. She mouthed, "change me Edward, I understand the risks and the sacrifices. I want you to change me." If I could cry I would, "I don't want to be without you," she mouthed then passed out.

I took a breath to speak, the scent of her blood in the enclosed space made my throat burn. "I'll change her Carlisle," I said. I didn't want her to join my life like this but it was what she wanted, I would do what she wanted, no matter what.

We went to the hospital, where Carlisle told that staff that she was dead. People cried for her, and didn't even notice that she was still breathing. We then went to the morgue where I took her in my arms and went out the back exit. Carlisle waited with the car.

We got to the house, and I took her to my bedroom. I stroked her face, "I'm sorry Bella, love," I said then I kissed her neck. The spot I then bit.

**

* * *

**

OH! I know that I'm cruel. But this is the end! I do have a sequel planned called: 'The Words of the Horse'

**Here's the Summery!**

**Bella has been changed and she needs to get used to her power of talking to Animals. She still can't speak but she can speak to the animals. While on a hunt, an old friend shows up. Wild Fire got lose from her fathers stable and she went to find Bella. Wild Fire is in need of help. She found an animal in the forest that wasn't normal. Bella goes and checks it out to find that it's a vampire! Not just any Vampire.**

**Who is the Vamp you ask? Find out in The Word's of the Horse! (laughs evilly.)**

**Luv**

**RWH**


End file.
